The Mighty Four
by Carsongami
Summary: A new quest is out, and our new heroes are up for the job.
1. There is A Fat Goat on my couch

Allison Burkley wasn't like normal kids. Her life basically stunk. She had dyslexia, a lousy know-it-all dad,no mom, and no friends. Every where she went, she felt like she was being watched. It really sucked. One day when Allison got home she threw her book bag on the floor. "Dad, I'm home!" she yelled. She wasn't sure why she yelled, the apartment was very tiny, you see, Allison's dad didn't have a job, and was drunk half the time.

"Alright, stop shouting!" he yelled from the kitchen, a beer in his hand.

"Urgh, your drunk again! Don't you know that's bad for your health!" Allison was surprised with herself. She was oddly very smart, but her teacher said if she just tried "harder" she would be a straight A student. Before Allison's dad answered, there was heavy breathing, and a knock at the door. "I'll get it! Like I do all the time." Allison said to her dad. She quickly opened the door to see a very fat, tall, out of breathe girl standing there. "Um can I help you?" Allison asked, slightly creeped out. "Hey...can I...come in?" The girl said still out of breathe. "Sure.." Allison said, standing aside so the girl could come in. The girl flopped onto the large couch, and fixed her breathing.

"So what do you want?" Allison asked.

"Well, I'm m here to escort you to camp half blood, but you wouldn't happen to have any food around would you?" The girl replied.

"Camp what now? And no we don't have food."

"Aw, and camp half blood! Its where half mortal half gods go for training, and you are one of them. This might be hard to hear, but your mom is the godess of wisdom, Athena!"

"Did you just arrive from crazy town?" Allison asked, thinking this must be a prank.

"What? Don't believe me? Just watch!' the girl shouted. She stood up, and ripped off her shoes and pants.

"AHHH! What are you doing?" Allison screamed, turning away in horror.

"Allison...look.." Allison's father had a shocked look at his face. Allison finally looked at the girl, she looked normal, but from the waist down...she was a goat.

"Your'e a...goat?" Allison asked.

"Satyr actually . Truth is, I was supposed to find a demigod a long time ago, except I fell asleep..and forgot. So when I woke up I was in this city so I did research on everyone in this town, and you, had all the signs of a demigod. Dyslexia,missing a parent, etc."

"Dad...is this..true?" Allison asked. She looked over at him. He was looking at the floor, not wanting to look at his daughter's face.

"Yes..." He finally said.

"You...lied to me. I'm done with lies! Come on lets go goat!" Allison snapped.

"Ok. and also, my name is Reilly."

"


	2. The Sun Burned my Swim Coach

Caelyn Rever was sitting in her moms car. She was on her way to swimming practice. You see, Caelyn loved water, and was a very fast swimmer. The only thing bad about it was the teacher, . She always,,,glared at Caelyn. "So, you look nice." Caelyn's mom said, trying to break the awkward silence. Caelyn looked down at her revealing strawberry swimsuit. "No I don't...I look trashy." Caelyn finally said, but instantly regretting it. She saw the hurt in her mothers face. Caelyn's mom tried to give Caelyn as much as she could, being a single mom and stuff. But she sometimes took things too far.

"Mom I'm sorry-" Caelyn began to say, but was interrupted by the sounds of the breaks.

" We are here." Caelyn began getting out of the car, but noticed her mom still sitting. "Aren't you coming?' Caelyn asked.

"No, I wouldn't want to embarrass you because of how trashy I am." She snapped. Caelyn heard the anger in her mom's voice, and was shocked. She really hurt her.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, I'll see you when practice is over." And with that, she drove off. Caelyn dipped her toes in the water, wondering how she could make it up to her mom. "Ahem. What are you doing?" Caelyn heard a voice. She turned around and saw .

"I was um...swimming." Caelyn answered, tying her long blonde hair into a pony tail.

"Good." said, walking away. Caelyn dove into the water, and everything disappeared. All her worries, fears, was enjoying herself, when a giant talon grabbed her and yanked her out of the water. Caelyn was shocked, and looked up to the thing holding her. It was ! Except not...she... had wings...and fangs...and talons. "I've waited long enough! Its time to die!" The winged bat yelled. All Caelyn was thinking was, 'Oh god h, please!" And instantly the pool water gushed up and swallowed both of them. The water carried them out into the parking lot. Caelyn quickly got up, and looked at the bat.

"HAHA! NICE TRY DEMIGOD!" And she flew at Caelyn. Caleyn instantly held out her arms in front of her face, and shut her eyes. 'Oh god, just let my death be quick,' was all she could think. But then, she heard a scream...and opened her yes. The bat was on the ground, burning. "I CAN"T BE IN THE SUN IN THIS FORM!" Was all the bat kept saying, and soon.. she was dust. Caelyn's heart was pounding so hard. She didn't know what had just happened. She finally sat down, when a tall, chubby girl walked up to her. There was another girl next to her, with short brown hair in curls.

"Hi, I'm Allison and this is Reilly." The girl with brown curls said, pointing to the chubby one with short blonde hair.

"Hi." Caelyn said back.

"We saw everything that just happened..." Reilly said slowly.

"And?" Caelyn asked. Allison and Reilly exchanged looks.

"We have something to tell you." Reilly said.


	3. My Mom is A Nature Loving Hippie

The year was, well I don't exactly know the year, let's just say it was a long time ago. Reilly the Satyr was looking forward to this day forever. Today is the day she would take the test to see if she could escort demigods to camp halfblood. She was so looking forward to leaving the satyr-and-training camp. You see, Reilly wasn't like other satyrs. She got teased because she was sooo skinny and short, and her hair was long and blonde. It went all the way to her waist. Reilly was also looking forward to leaving because she as strangely attached to humans. It all began one day when she was sleeping under a giant maple tree when a tall woman with long brown hair wandered by. "Aren't you a cute girl." The woman said, looking at Reilly. Reilly looked up at the woman. She was shocked. Most humans couldn't see her goat legs, she also wondered why. But this lady was different...'I think she can see my legs,' Reilly thought looking down at her goat legs.

"Can you...see me?" Reilly asked, looking up. The woman giggled a little.

"Of course I can see you, silly girl.'

"No, I mean.. my legs.."

'Yes, of course." Reilly stood up and smiled. "Hey I was wondering if you want to come see my house?" The woman asked, straightening her head band. "I would love too. But I was wondering...what should I call you?" Reilly asked.

"Oh, you can call me Mom. And what shall I call you?" Reilly smiled. "My name is Reilly."

"That's a very pretty name." Her Mom told her. "Ah here is my house." Reilly looked up at the giant house. It was very pretty, it had flowers everywhere, and vines growing on the house. "It's..gorgeous." Reilly said in amazement.

"Thank you. Your very kind." The hippie lady opened the door to the house. The inside was like the outside, just even prettier. Flowers and paintings decorated the house, and a giant mattress was on the floor. "Welcome to my humble abode." The hippie said, waving her had at the house. "It's gorgeous." Reilly said again, taking a seat at the small table near the mattress. The hippie finally came back with bowl of berries. "Eat, your skinny as can be." Reilly plopped a berry in her mouth, but instantly spit it out. She knew the taste of this berry. It was the berry the satyrs ate to gain weight. She knew the look from the bushes that grew near the giant just past the wood. "What's wrong!?" The hippie yelled. "Nothing, its just... these berries never worked for me gaining weight."

"Well, how many do you eat a day?" The hippie asked.

"The most.. probably three or four." The hippie laughed a little.

"Honey, you have to eat a bunch a day for them to work." Reilly looked down.

"I can't keep them down." Reilly said.

"Well, you'll get it someday." The hippie said smiling. "Oh would you look at the time! We have to get you home so you can prepare for you giant satyr test." The hippie said, getting out of her chair, guiding Reilly towards the door.

"Wait, how did you know about my test?" Reilly asked. The hippie winked, and hugged Reilly.

"Just remember...I believe in you." The hippie said, closing the door when Reilly was outside.

Reilly stared at the rest of the satyrs in line. "ALL RIGHT SATYRS LISTEN UP," the head satyr yelled. "FOR YOUR TEST TODAY, YOU WILL BALANCE AN EGG ON A SPOON AND GUIDE IT FROM THE STARTING LINE, TO THE FINISH LINE! THIS WILL SEE IF YOU ARE ABLE TO GUIDE SOMETHING FRAGILE TO CAMP HALF BLOOD. AND IF YOU DROP THE EGG, YOU ARE NOT GRADUATING."Reilly's heart was beating so hard. 'You can do this.' Reilly thought. the head satyr passed out all the spoons and eggs. Reilly held out her spoon with her egg on it. "ALL RIGHT...GET READY.." 'You are a strong satyr.' Reilly kept thinking. "GET SET..." 'Lets go Reilly..' "GO!" And with that Reilly started running. She dodged the pop of obstacles, and was doing quite well. She was already half way in the race, she was feeling confident, until she looked at everyone else. Every other satyr was doing much better than she was. Reilly lost her focus, and tripped over an obstacle. Her egg flew from the spoon, and it landed on the head of the head satyr.

"Oh no..I'm so sorry." Reilly kept saying over and over again. The head satyr just stared at her. "You are...a disgrace. I never want to see you a useless satyr."  
"Sir...please don't do this.." Reilly started to cry.

"I have made up my mind. GET OUT NOW!" He yelled. Reilly got up and ran out of camp, tears falling everywhere. She kept running, and she knew where she was going. The one place she was loved. Her mom's house. Reilly quickly ran up to the door and pushed it open. "MOM!?" Reilly yelled sobbing. "MOM WHERE ARE YOU? HELLO?" Reilly looked over the entire house. Her mom was nowhere to be seen. She looked every where and finally found a note on the small table:

"Dear Reilly,

I have been escorted to camp half blood for being able to see through the mist. I can't wait to see you there!"

Love,

Mom."

Reilly crumpled up the note and threw it. She wasn't going to camp half blood. She would never see her mom again. The tears were stronger now. Reilly grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and ran to the lake through the wood. She sat down and looked at the knife. 'Useless, useless, useless.' The words kept racing through her mind, and she began cutting her arm. 'I'm a DISGRACE!' she kept thinking, cutting her arm more and more till it was numb. She finally stopped and laid on the ground. She was so ashamed of herself. How could she do this? 'I believe in you.' Her mothers words raced in her mind. Reilly finally decided she would make her mother proud. She grabbed some leaves off of a tree and healed her arm the best she could. Then she washed the knife in the lake and looked at her reflection. 'I can work with this...' she thought. She then remembered the weight gaining bush, and plucked them off one by one and ate them all. She kept eating till there were no more berries. She ate a little much, but she was no longer skinny, and short. She was now fat, and tall. Next, she tied her hair up, and grabbed the knife. She finally cut it all off. All her hair was gone up to her neck. She the started a small fire, and burned her hair. 'That was the old Reilly. This is the new Reilly.' She thought. Reilly put out the fire and walked up to her mom's house. She curled up on her mom's mattress, and fell asleep. She was going to need the energy. She was going to take her test again, no matter what the elder satyr said.


	4. A Witch Puts Me Under a Sleeping Spell

Reilly woke up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She stretched and got up from the mattress, and walked out of the house. She looked up at the sun and realized she was late for the test. She quickly ran to the camp and got in line with the other satyrs. The head satyr had just finished his speech. He had just started handing out the spoons and eggs and finally stopped at Reilly.

"Hey, I almost didn't recognize you Useless."

"My name was Reilly." It took all her courage to say it. She was tired of being bullied, and wanted to stand up for herself. The head satyr chuckled and stepped towards her. "What did you just say to me?" He asked.

"I said...my name is Reilly." She said a little more stern.

" You have some guts kid, all right this is your last chance." He said, handing her a spoon and egg. She smiled, and waited for the ready set go! Reilly took off and payed all her attention to her egg. She thought she was doing good because she was already halfway done with the course and she heard the splats of the other satyr's eggs hitting the ground. Finally Reilly looked up and saw she was only a few steps away from the finish line. 'You can do this! You can do this!' She kept saying to herself. But then she was back into reality when she tripped over a rock. 'It's all over.' she kept repeating. She closed her eyes and waited to hear the splat of the egg hitting the ground, but it never came. Finally she opened her eyes and saw her egg was still on her spoon. She ran over the finish line, and stood in front of the head satyr.

"Wow, I underestimated you, Useless," he said, taking her egg and spoon. "Here is the map that will take you to camp half blood, but to get in you will have to guide a demigod there. Good luck." Reilly was speechless.

"Thank you sir!" She yelled, running out of camp. She was going to her favorite place. The Maple Tree. She was so happy she was going to see her mom again that she didn't even notice a tall woman standing next to the tree. She observed her from far. The woman had black curly hair, a long black dress and heels, lips as red as blood, green eyes, and horns. She also had a long wooden staff with a crystal in the middle of it.

"I know you are there, come out." The woman said. Reilly did was she was told. "Ah your the girl the hippie kept talking about."

"What? You talked to my mom?" Reilly asked.

"Of course darling, and ill tell you everything, but first, you are going to do something for me." Reilly nodded, to show she was listening.

"Ok first, to overthrow that hideous Zeus guy, I'm gonna need you to get these three demigods." She handed Reilly a paper with three names on it, and addresses.

"Okay..but I don't even know what city these addresses are from." Reilly told her.

"Ah that's where i come in..I'm going to put you in a sleep spell and take you to this city. Also my name is Mal." And with that Mal winked and before Reilly could say anything, Mal put her under the sleep spell.

"Reilly! Reilly! Reilly wake up!" Reilly opened her eyes to see Allison shaking her. "What um happened." Reilly asked, yawning.

"You fell asleep."

"Ahem." Caelyn said. "You guys said you had to tell me something?"

"Oh yea, your the child of Poseidon, wanna come to camp half blood?" Reilly said getting straight to the point.

"You mean..I won't have to talk to my mom? Yes I will go with you!" Caelyn squealed.

"Yay!' Reilly and Allison said at the same time. "Ok so lets change you out of that swimsuit-" Allison was interrupted by a loud girly scream. Everyone looked toward the public bathroom, and a giant dragon was attacking a boy ,trapped in the bathroom.


	5. My Reflection Attacks Me

Carson Faeson had a great life. He had tons of friend, and was gorgeous. The only bad thing was he had to live with his rich grandma because he didn't know his mom, and his father was in jail and a jerk. His grandma never let him leave the house unless it was for school and he always wanted to know. Carson was happy and all, he just wished he had real friends that didn't like him just for his looks. Well, he kinda got his wish. It all started after school one day.

Carson was in the bathroom looking at his reflection. His blonde hair was perfect, his mouth and eyes were to die for, and his glasses were fixed perfectly on his nose. And as people at his school said, he was a 'hot nerd'. Anyway he started to wash his hands when he noticed something. His reflection was..smiling, but he wasn't. Carson started to back up when all of a sudden the mirror broke and his reflection came running out, tackling him to the ground. "What..are YOU?" Carson shouted, shocked and confused. He finally was able to gather enough strength to push the thing off. He quickly got up and looked at the reflection, except now the reflection was changing. It was now... a woman?

"My my, aren't you a cutie." The woman said. This woman had red lips, green eyes, long curly black hair, black clothing, and a giant staff. Carson was confused and scared. "That Reilly girl is taking too long to get you three demigods, and I need you ASAP." And with that, the woman snapped her fingers, and three skeletons popped out from the ground. "Now...get him!" Carson quickly bolted out of the room and ran down the hallway. "GET HIM! DON"T LET HIM ESCAPE!" The woman yelled. Carson kept running but soon felt a bony hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the face of the skeleton and instantly grabbed the trash can nearby. He threw it at the skeletons and kept running. Finally he pushed open the door to exit.

Outside, the woman was standing there. "URGH, YOU FORCED ME TO DO THIS DEMIGOD!" And with that she snapped her fingers and turned into a giant dragon. Carson screamed a girl scream so loud a nearby pigeon flew away in fear. Carson ran as fast as he could to the public pool bathroom that was right next to the school, and locked himself in.


	6. Allison Distracts A Dragon

The dragon let out a horrible screech. It was so loud and powerful it knocked the two demigods and the satyr off their feet. (Well hooves for Reilly) Caelyn was having trouble breathing, "What..that?" Was all she could say through heavy huffs and puffs. "WHAT IS THAT?" She finally got the words out. The three teens quickly got up and brushed themselves off.

"I think it's a dragon.." Allison stated, looking up at Reilly to confirm if she was correct, but Reilly was just standing there, mouth wide open. Finally, she said something.

"There is someone in that bathroom!" She said, pointing to the bathroom where the screaming was coming from.

"What should we do?" Allison asked, pushing up her glasses.

"Help them! Duh!" Caelyn said, fixing her pony tail, and moving her bangs from her eyes. Before Reilly could stop her, Caelyn took off towards the building. She was getting closer, when the dragon tuned around and hissed, fire coming out of its mouth. Caelyn stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't move... it was like she was frozen. Before the dragon could breathe fire again, Reilly swooped in and carried Caelyn over to a nearby flipped car.

"What the HECK were you thinking?" Reilly yelled, setting Caelyn down. "You could have died!" Caelyn didn't move, or say anything. She was just shaking.

"Well I think we should try to help the person in the bathroom too, but we should probably think of a plan first." Allison said.

"Your right, okay here is what we will do. Allison, you will distract the dragon while Caelyn and I will sneak over to the bathroom." Reilly said, looking at Allison.

"What?! Why do I have to distract the dragon?" Allison whined. Reilly pointed to a shivering Caelyn.

"Please?" Reilly pleaded.

"Fineee." Allison finally agreed. And with that, Allison picked up some rocks, and started throwing them at the dragon. "HEY UGLY FACE! OVER HERE!" Allison yelled, throwing rocks at the dragon. he dragon huffed and and started to move away from the bathroom and towards Allison. Reilly and Caelyn slowly moved over to the locked bathroom door.

"Hey, can...you open the door?" Caelyn asked, knocking. Reilly was glad she was out of that weird mode.

"NO!" The shivering voice replied back.

"Urgh, I didn't want to do this." Reilly said, sighing. She finally went up to the door, and kicked it open. Caelyn and Reilly walked in to see a gorgeous boy crying on the ground. They were speechless. Finally, Allison soon appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, the dragon flew away, what are you guys-" Allison stopped and looked at the boy.

"He..." Caelyn said, still amazed.

"Is.." Allison added on.

"Gorgeous." Reilly finished.


	7. Reilly Gets Attacked by A Rock

Carson stopped shaking and stood up. He was a little creeped out, considering three girls his age were staring at him like he was one million dollars. It was kinda normal for him, I mean people looked at him that way all the time. Carson looked at all three girls. The first one was very pretty, and around his height. She had a long ponytail, and she wore an ugly strawberry swimsuit. The second girl was a little shorter than the first, she had curly brown hair, and round glasses. The last girl was extremely tall, and fat. She wore huge glasses, and her hair was blonde and short. The strangest part was..she had..goat legs?

"AHHHHHH!" Carson screamed, backing up against the wall. All three girls jumped, and then Allison realized why he was screaming.

"Reilly..psst...your legs.." Allison whispered. Finally realizing she was the only one not in this lovey dovey mode, she grabbed Reilly and pushed her outside. Caelyn starred, and finally Carson couldn't take it.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARRING AT?" He yelled.

"Your...pretty." And with that Caelyn ran out of the bathroom, as red as a tomato.

"Reilly do you know what this means?" Allison finally asked. It took forever too break her out of her trance.

"Yes! It means we found the last demigod I need to take back to camp half-blood!" Reilly yelled, pulling Allison into the bathroom. Carson quickly screamed once more, but this time he had a rock in his hand.

"Come any closer and I'll throw this rock at you!" Reilly ignored the threat and instantly grabbed the rock from Carson and pinned him to the ground.

"GET OFF YOU FAT PIG!" Carson yelled.

"NO JUST HEAR ME OUT!" Reilly yelled back, getting off of the small boy.

"Ok, you have five minutes." He said, crawling back into the corner.

"Well..its kind of a long story.." Reilly explained to Carson about demigods, and satyrs, and camp half blood.

"And?" Carson asked.

"Well..your the child of Aphrodite..and we want you to come to camp half blood with us."

"You mean..I'll have friends...who won't just like me for my looks?" Carson asked, almost too good to be true. Reilly nodded. "Ok, I will go."

Meanwhile outside.

Allison was pacing back and forth, anxious for Reilly to come out and say if he was coming or not. She finally looked up and saw Caelyn, on the ground, hugging her knees. Allison walked up and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" Allison asked, patting her friend on the back.

"I'm such an idiot!" Caelyn kept saying.

"Now why would you say that?" Allison asked.

"I just met the guy and I just tell him he is pretty? I'm so stupid!" Caelyn cries into her knees.

"You like him,don't you?" Allison asked. Caelyn nodded. "Well, here is my advice. Get to know him better, then maybe see if you really like him." Allison concluded. Caelyn looked up at Allison. She always knew what to say. "Well, lets go see if Boy is coming." And with that Caelyn walked with Allison back to the restroom.

'So..is he coming?" Caelyn asked, standing in the doorway. Carson nodded, and Reilly clapped.  
"YAY! I GOT THREE DEMIGODS!" Reilly yelled. "GROUP HUG!" And with that, all four teens hugged each other in an awkward position. It was nice, but soon they heard clapping. They all looked up to where the clapping was coming from. There, in the doorway, stood Mal.


	8. A Battle in The Bathroom Part 1

Mal stood in the doorway, clapping slowly. "Wow..wonderful work satyr. You got me my demigods!" She stepped a little closer.

Carson stood, stunned. "Wait..Reilly, your working with the dragon lady?" Before Reilly could answer, Mal interrupted.

"Yes, she is. We made a deal a long time ago that if she brought me you three demigods, I would take her to her mother." Mal stepped even closer, inches away from the teens.

"Reilly..is this true?" Allison asked, tears forming. Caelyn just stood there speechless, while Reilly just shook her head "no".

"Well Reilly, thanks for the demigods, I'll just take them and be on my way." Before Mal could get closer, Reilly ran towards her and pushed her away."Wha..What do you think your doing, stupid goat?" Mal asked, her voice sounding hateful.

"These..are my friends! I promised them I would escort them to camp half blood! And if you touch them, I'll hurt you!" Reilly yelled, sounding more serious than she meant to be. Mal giggled. "Fine, have it your way!" And she raised her staff. Before it touch the ground, everyone was shocked to hear Caelyn yell this: "PLEASE OH MIGHTY GODS! HELP US ONCE MORE."

At first nothing happened. It was silent, until Mal broke it with laughter. "See? Those gods don't care about you! Now, where were we-." Before she could finish, the ground shook, and everyone fell to the ground. When it was over, everyone got up. Everyone was ok, but there was a small lump in the three teen's pockets, all except Carson. Allison reached in first, and pulled out a small USB port. Why the heck did she have that? She didn't have a computer? Caelyn and Reilly each had normal things, Caelyn had a necklace, and Reilly had a bracelet. Mal couldn't stop herself from laughing. "The all mighty gods give you.." She took a break to laugh,"A USB, and jewelry? And that poor Carson didn't get anything!"

"Shut up." Allison said. Everyone was surprised, but Allison wasn't. She was tired of this stupid dragon witch. "Excuse me?" Mal asked, no longer laughing.

"I think you heard her," Caelyn said, in a sassy tone. Reilly was shocked in both of them, but was glad they were sticking up for themselves. "Hey Allison, I think I've heard enough talking, haven't you?" Allison nodded, then all at once the ground shook once again, but this time, the ordinary objects were now mighty weapons. Allison's USB was now a giant lance, with fire at the top,Caelyn's necklace was now a saber, Reilly's bracelet was now a staff with a proud ram sitting at the top, and Carson's glasses was now a beautiful bow, with a quiver of never ending arrows. Caelyn and Allison nodded at each other after taking in what just happened, and both dove after Mal. Allison first, she used the lance to try and stab Mal, but she was to quick, and Mal hit her first, sending Allison flying and hitting her head against the wall. Then, using toilet water as a booster, Caelyn jumped towards Mal, and try to slice her, but once again, Mal was to quick, and slapped her with her staff, sending Caelyn flying. There was a loud splash, and Caelyn was now lying on the ground next to the toilet.

"Fine, if this is how you want to play, then lets play." Mal said, smiling.


	9. A Battle in The Bathroom Part 2

Reilly was the next to attack Mal. Her ram staff hit Mal's magic staff, and there was a bright spark. From the looks of it, Mal was winning. I mean, Reilly had mussel and all, but Mal had magic.

"Um Carson? A little help here?" Reilly asked in a weak tone. She looked back at Carson and he was shooting the wall. 'Oh yea!' Reilly realized. 'His weapon came from his glasses! He couldn't see!'

"Did I get her?" Carson yelled, squinting at the wall. Reilly sighed, and completely forgot about Mal. Mal quickly used a spell to send Reilly flying into the sink. She landed with a thunk! Mal laughed a little at Carson struggling. Finally, she used another spell to knock him onto the ground. 'HAHAHAH! You guys are pathetic and weak!" Mal said, walking over to the teens. She looked down at Allison. "Hmph! Such a stupid girl!" And Mal stepped over the unconscious Allison. Then she walked over to Caelyn. Unlike Allison, Caelyn was conscious. Before Mal could say or do anything, Caelyn quickly used the toilet water to push Mal back, and summoning her saber.

"Take this!" Caelyn yelled, running over to a surprised Mal. Before Mal has time to react, Caelyn swung her saber and it left a cut on Mal's cheek. She stumbled back and felt the cut. "HOW DARE YOU!" Mal yelled, as angry as ever. Caelyn swallowed, then all of sudden a flame burnt Mal She looked over to see Allison standing up, attacking Mal. Allison quickly used her lance to trip Mal. She stumbled to the ground. Before she has a chance to get up, Reilly ran up and smacked Mal straight in the jaw with her staff. "AHHGGGGH!" Mal said,yelling. "YOU KIDS HAVE MESSED WITH THE WRONG WITCH!" Mal yelled, raising her staff and speaking an unknown language. Probably casting a spell. Before Mal could finish, an arrow knocked the staff out of Mal's hand. Everyone looked behind them to see Carson standing, a bow in his hand. "Did I get her?" he asked in a positive tone.

"Yes!" Allison yelled. Mal quickly grabbed her staff and backed up.

"You kids will pay for this!" And with that, Mal erupted into flames, and left. Everyone de-summoned their weapons into the ordinary items. Carson got his glasses back, Caelyn got her pearl necklace, Reilly got her beaded bracelet, and Allison got her USB. Carson, (now being able to see), looked around at the destroyed bathroom. "Wow, we DESTROYED this place!" Carson said aloud. Everyone looked around at the mess they caused.

"Yea.." Caelyn said, looking down at her watch. She yelped a little. "OH NO! MY SWIM PRACTICE IS OVER! We better go before someone comes and calls the police, or worse...my mom finds us."


	10. We Almost Get Arrested

The four teens left the public bathroom and started towards the highway. Allison was leading, with Reilly behind you, and Caelyn and Carson in the back. Allison planned on getting at least out of town before they looked for camp halfblood. Mostly because if their guardians tried to find them, they would be out of town and they would never have to go back to being unhappy. Allison was soon interrupted from her thinking when she heard Carson say, "Reilly! What are you doing?"

Allison looked over at Reilly. She was walking towards an abandoned car . "What? You think I'm gonna WALK to camp halfblood?" Reilly yelled back.

'Reilly! That isn't our car!" Carson yelled.  
"We will just borrow it! Now hurry up and get in!" Reilly summoned her ram stuff and used it to reach in the car and pull up the lock. The three teens walked towards the car, and Carson peered in.

"There aren't any keys in it!" He said to Reilly.

"Leave that to me." Allison said, using her lance to hot wire the car. It instantly sprung to life, and the engine roared.

"Alright.. but none of us know how to drive!" Carson stated.

"I do! Now get in." Reilly yelled. Reilly got in the drivers seat, Allison in the passenger, and Carson and Caelyn in the back. "Alright..now whats this do?" Reilly asked, looking at the tools. She pressed the gas, and they just sat there.

"Um Reilly, you have to put it off of park." Caelyn said, pointing toward the gears.  
"Right, I knew that." Reilly said, putting it in drive. She pressed the gas, and they took off. The car barely missed a tree, and almost ran into the public bathroom when Allison yelled, "REILLY THE BRAKE!" The car pulled to a stop, and Reilly steered it out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. "Phew, that was scaring." Caelyn said, breathing heavily. It was normal, when all of a sudden at a red light, Caelyn recognized the car next to them. t was her _mom's car_. panicking, Caelyn yelled, "FLOOR IT!" Reilly ran a red light and kept her hooves on the pedal.

"WHATS WRONG?" Carson yelled, looking at Caelyn.

"That was...my mom." Caelyn replied, out of breathe once more. Everyone was silent, until they could hear a small horn.

"Um, is that someone's phone?" Reilly asked. Allison shook her head 'no' and looked behind the car. It was the _police!_ They must have seen them run the red light. Allison listened a little more, and heard a voice say, "PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!"  
"REILLY PULL OVER!" Allison yelled.

"NAH MAN, I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL TODAY!" She yelled. Then all of a sudden, she pulled off the road toward the woods. "GET OUT!" She yelled. All at once, the kids got out of the car and ran into the woods.

"Well..." Carson soon said when they were deep in the woods. "We are wanted criminals now."


	11. We Go Shopping

The four teens kept walking through the woods, trying to be as silent as can be, in case any police officers were nearby. Finally, it was Carson that broke the silence.

"We all need a makeover!" He exclaimed. "I probably sound like my mom, right Reilly?" Reilly was looking at the ground, thinking. "Hello? Earth to Reilly." Carson waved his hand in front of Reilly's face.

"Oh yea, sure I guess." Reilly answered, out of her trance.

"You guess?" Allison asked. "We are demigods, right?" She asked. Finally, Reilly sighed and said:

"Yes, you guys are demigods, but until we get to camp and get you guys get claimed, we won't know who your guys parents are." There, Reilly finally said it. She thought it better in her head, she thought. Caelyn just sighed, and spoke up:

"Well that's depressing, but I agree with Carson. Lets go to the mall!" She squealed

"Wait, won't people see Reilly's legs and send her to the zoo?" Carson asked.

"Boy, your lucky your cute."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, that's enough love birds. One problem: We are broke." Reilly interrupted. Carson grinned, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a credit card.

"Well, I have a rich grandma." Carson said, grinning.

The teens left the woods, and walked towards the mall. Caelyn and Carson squealed, and ran into some store. Reilly went with, and started trying on pants and hats. Allison sat on a bench near the giant fountain in the mall, and pulled out her phone. She had _nine_ missed calls from her dad. She was about to call him, when she heard a voice she never wanted to hear again. "ALLISON!" It squealed. Allison felt two small arms around her and soon she was on the ground, trying to push the small girl off. The small girl quickly got up and straightened her short blonde hair.

"Hi Taylor." Allison moaned, getting up. Taylor was a transfer student from like New York or something, and she stayed with Allison and her father while she was seeing if she liked Allison's school or not. When they were asked if they would shelter her, they didn't tell us where her parents were, her father instantly agreed, thinking it would be good for Allison to get a friend. It was DREADFUL. Taylor was obnoxious, rude, and mean. Allison was glad when Taylor chose to go home instead of staying. Was that rude of Allison? She never knew. Also, Taylor had a..weird vibe., like there was something she wasn't telling them.

"SOOO how have you been?" Taylor asked, helping Allison up.

"Fine, but enough about me, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be like in New York?" Allison asked.

"Nah, I'm staying here with this really nice couple." Taylor replied.

"Well, um, oh look, I have to go be!" Allison tried walking into the store where her friends were, but Taylor used her strength to pull Allison back.

"Hey! We have to catch up more!" Taylor said, hanging on to Allison's arm. Allison rolled her eyes, and said whatever. She knew she wasn't going to get rid of her. Allison walked into the store, and saw Reilly wearing her new Yankees cap, and long sweatpants.

"Hey Allison- Wait, I smell a demigod." Reilly said, looking towards Taylor. Allison quickly turned to Taylor.

"You never told me about your past.." Allison said, tapping her foot. Taylor sat on the ground, and sighed.

"I never knew my parents, I was abandoned as a baby. Left on the side of the road. Until an old elderly couple raised me. II always knew I was different, so I ran away, and lied to the school, and to your family. I'm so sorry Allison." Taylor said, hiding her face in her legs. Allison just shook her head and huffed.

"What do you think we should do?" Reilly asked Allison.

"Come on, we are leaving. We are leaving her here," Allison said, nodding towards Taylor. "Get Caelyn and Carson." And with that, Allison stormed out of the store.

"Don't make fun of me!" Caelyn said through the dressing room door to Carson on the other side.

"I won't, just let me see you." He said, grinning. Caelyn said "ok" and came out of the dressing room. Carson just starred, mouth hanging open. No longer wearing her ugly strawberry swimsuit, she was now wearing a pretty flower shirt, skinny jeans, tennis shoes, and a jacket. Her blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. She was..gorgeous.

"Do I look ok?" She asked. "Carson?" She asked. All he could say was "Pretty." They both blushed, and looked away. "Um, maybe I should get another outfit?"  
"Boy, your lucky your cute," Carson said, repeating what she said. She turned away, her face as red as a tomato. Finally, she said: "Glasses."

"I already have glasses, silly." He said.

"No, when you battle your weapon is your glasses, so you can't see right?" Carson nodded. "Well, here. These should be your battle glasses, so you can actually see in battle." Caelyn handed him a pair of glasses, and he tried them on. They were perfect.

"Wow, thanks Caelyn. Your the best." They hugged, and soon were interrupted by Reilly.

"Come on lovebirds! Time to go!" They pulled away, and paid for their clothing. They walked with Reilly to Allison that was waiting on a bench by the fountain, Taylor looked up as they passed. They didn't even look at her. The four of them kept walking, leaving Taylor and the ugly strawberry swimsuit in the mall.


	12. We Gain New Allies

The four teens were in the parking lot of the mall, trying to calm Allison down.

"She LIED TO ME!" Allison kept yelling. The other teens just kept their heads low, and let Allison vent. "AND SECONDLY-"

"Allison I'm so sorry." Taylor interrupted. Everyone turned around to see Taylor standing there, a frown on her face.

"I thought you I told you to go away." Allison barked.

"I'm so sorry Allison, please let me go to camp half blood with you!" Taylor pleaded. Before Allison could object, Reilly said "Yes you can come." Allison just huffed and said,

"Just try not to die." Taylor nodded, and gave Allison a hug. Then, Allison pulled Reilly to the side.

"Who do you think she is the child of?" Allison asked.

"I hate to say this, but she smells like a Hades child." Before Allison could say anything, Taylor screamed. Everyone turned to see Taylor screaming her lungs off. There was a small red car, and an empty cage was next to it.

"Whats wrong?" Allison yelled, racing towards Taylor.

"Scorpions." Taylor muttered, pointing to the two little scorpions that were near the cage. "All I did was look at the car, then the door opened and the cage flew out." Reilly was laughing her head off.

"Seriously? Your scared of these two baby scorpions? Come here little guy.: Reilly said, bending down to pick up the scorpions. Instantly the scorpions grew ten times bigger, now bigger than the car.

"TAYLOR HIDE!" Allison yelled, as everyone summoned their weapons. Taylor ran and hid behind another car. One scorpion attacked Caelyn and Carson, the other attacked Reilly and Allison.

Carson was now wearing his battle glasses, he looked down at his quiver of never ending arrows and saw he had more than one type of arrow. He had explosion arrows, fire arrows, ice arrows, paralyze arrows, etc. Caelyn already had her saber and was attacking the scorpion.

"Hey Caelyn, what arrow should I use?" Carson asked.

"Um, I don't care, a little help please?" She replied. The scorpion knocked Caelyn over, and Carson quickly shot the scorpion, but it reflected it. The scorpion crawled over to Carson and knocked him over. Reilly and Allison weren't having the best of luck either. Reilly was on the ground next to her ram staff, and Allison was being held by her throat by the scorpions stinger. "N..o" Allison croaked.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Taylor screamed, now standing next to Reilly. Instantly, two skeletons rose from the ground, and attacked the scorpions. One swipe from the skeletons sword, and the scorpions were dead. Allison fell to the ground saying, "Yep definitely a Hades kid." The skeletons sunk back into the ground. "Thanks Taylor." Everyone said.

"No problem!" She said, smiling.

"Darn, those costed five drachmas!" A voice said. Everyone looked behind them to see a tall fat man walking over to them, a girl walking with him. She had straight brown hair that went down to her back, and a rainbow sticker on her cheek. She seemed to be the same age as Taylor. The fat man walked past the kids and looked at the bodies of the dead scorpions. "Dang, you guys messed them up good." The man said, taking off his hat to and wiping his forehead. Except, he had horns, like Reilly.

"Your a satyr too?" Reilly asked, shocked. The girl that was walking with him giggled.

"Yep, hes escorting me to camp half blood!" She said. Carson didn't recognize her at first, but now he did. It was his friend Breezy from school .

"Br..Breezy? Your a demigod?" He asked.

"Yep! I was walking my dog one day to get away from my-." She paused, and looked down, a sad expression on her face. Carson knew why.

"To get away from your dad." She nodded. You see, Breezy didn't know her mom, so she had to live with her abusive father. He was a horrible person. Carson remembered waiting for her on the porch to walk her to school, when he heard:

"You are so stupid! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU." There was a loud 'smack' and a thud. Then Breezy would come outside, a huge hand print on her face. She had been crying, you could tell.

"Are you ready?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Carson?" Breezy asked. "Are you ready for me to finish my story?" Carson, out of his flashback, nodded.

"Well, I ran into Bush. My satyr." She pointed to the man moving the dead bodies of the scorpions. "He explained to me about how I 'smelled like a demigod' then he showed me his horns, and I kinda went with him. I was kinda desperate." She explained. But then, Carson pointed to her cheek.

"Why the rainbow?"

"Oh well, then he told me he thought I was the daughter of Iris. She's the goddess of rainbows by the way. And so I asked him if we could go to the store to buy a rainbow sticker first, and he said yes, so yea. That's my backstory. What's your guys?"

Everyone, even Taylor told Bush and Breezy their backstory, and showed them their weapons. "Wow, you guys are lucky. I never got a weapon. All I have is a small pocket knife that Bush gave me."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, mind to explain why we were just attacked by scorpions?" Allison asked Bush.

"Ah, well after we left the store, we really needed to use the bathroom, so we stopped at the public bathroom near the school. It was WRECKED, like a tornado hit it. Anyway, after we used the bathroom, our car was stolen! Police found it by the side of the road a few minutes later. Apparently they were looking for some kids that took off into the woods. Anyway, they asked if I wanted the car back, but I got a new one already so I said nah. Anyway long story short, in case someone tried to steal our car again, we got scorpions to fight them. Ah, so sorry it attacked you bystanders." Bush finally said.

"Um that's ok." Caelyn was the first to say it, while everyone else tried to take in what he just said. Breezy coughed and then said, "Well maybe we should all travel to camp halfblood together!" She asked cheerfully.

"Okay! That's s good idea!" Carson and others agreed.

"Yay! But we have to walk there. I'm afraid my cars to small to fit everyone in. Okay, me and Breezy will go return the car and meet you guys in the woods. Okay?" Everyone nodded.

"Well until then, see you guys later." Breezy said, getting into the car with Bush. They sped off, and before the five kids made it into the woods, Bush rolled down the car window and yelled:  
"OH YEA! ARTEMIS AND HER HUNTERS ARE HUNTING EARLY! WATCH OUT!" And with that, the five kids went into the woods.

The five kids waited in the woods for Bush and Breezy. It was boring, then Taylor looked over at Carson and Caelyn. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed how close the two were when they were sitting on the tree log. "Are you two dating?" She asked in a weird voice. Caelyn and Carson started blushing and scooted over a little from each other.

"Taylor!" Allison yelled.

"What?"

"Stop creeping them out."

"Finneee. But they would be cute together..."

"TAYLOR!"

"Ok I'm done!"

"Uh...guys..BEAR!" Reilly yelled, pointing to a giant bear. It was getting closer, when all of a sudden an arrow whooshed by, and hit the bear in the head.

"ARTEMIS I GOT IT!" A voice yelled. Soon, a tall girl emerged from a tree and walked over to the bear. She had short brown hair, and acne covered her face. Other than that, she was pretty.

'Wait... I know her!' Carson thought. Of course he knew her, how could he forget Misty Fan, his best friend. She was nice, and they talked everyday, until she went missing last year. She was just, gone!

"Misty?" Carson asked, walking up slowly to the girl. She quickly back flipped away, and pulled out a conch shell.

"COME ANY CLOSER AND I'LL BLOW MY HORN!" She threatened.

"MISTY ITS ME! CARSON? REMEMBER? YOUR BFF?" Carson yelled. Misty lowered her emergency conch shell and set it down on the ground.

"OMG CARSON!" Misty yelled, grabbing him into a hug.

"Where have you been? We all thought you were dead! And why do you look the same as you did one year ago? And how come you have a bow?" He asked. Carson had a bunch of questions. Misty sighed and sat down on the rock. 'That's odd..didn't I set my emergency conch shell here?' Misty thought. You see, the hunters of Artemis have an emergency conch the blow into whenever they are in trouble. You see, everyone hunter would come to you if you used the horn.

"Well, um one day I was walking in the woods when an arrow almost hit me in the head. I fell to the ground out of fear, and then a small girl walked up to me. 'I'm sorry, I mistook you for a deer. My names Artemis. Are you a mortal?' The little girl asked me. I told her yea I was mortal, and then as an apology she asked if I would like to become a hunter. It sounded awesome, minus the never aging, and not being able to date. Like of course I agreed. Immortality? That's an opportunity you never say no to. But anyway, right when I said yes I was able to do these crazy things I could never do before. Like back flips, and fighting. But like, I couldn't say bye or say anything o my friends or family. I just instantly went with Artemis and the other hunters to train. But I guess I have the same question for you. Why are you in the woods? And who are your friends?"

Carson explained everything to Misty and she sat there, eyes wide.

"Wow, that's so cool! And you fight all these monsters all the time?"

"Yep, it's pretty fun."

"No way! I'm gonna ask Artemis if I can help escort you guys there! It would be so much fun! We can catch up on things!" She squealed.

"Yea!"" Carson practically squealed too.

"Okay brb. I'm gonna go ask Artemis if that's okay!" And with that Misty left, dragging the bear with her.

Caelyn coughed a little and said "Ahem." Carson turned around and looked at Caelyn. She had her arms crossed, and an angry look on her face.

"I don't like her." She finally said.

"Awwww someones jealous!" Taylor teased.

"TAYLOR SHUT UP!" Allison and Caelyn both yelled. "AND I AM NOT!" Caelyn stomped away after yelling that. It was silent till Misty came back, a huge grin on her face.

"She said it's ok with her if it's ok with you guys. Well is it?" Misty asked. Carson looked to see Caelyn was the only one shaking her head 'no'.

"YAY!" Misty shouted.

"Um I think we should start looking for a pathway while we wait for Bush and Breezy." Reilly suggested.

"Wait Breezy is coming too? YAY!" Misty yelled again. Caelyn just huffed and shook her head.

"Guys I know this random but who do you guys think is the cutest celebrity?' Taylor asked.

"Taylor now is not the time." Allison snapped.

"Fine, but I would pick Justin Bieber- AHHHH!" Taylor screamed. The path ended at the big tree but Taylor was so distracted she fell into the giant pit separating the woods.

"TAYLOR!" Allison yelled, rushing forward to grab Taylor before she could fall any farther. She pulled her back and and shook her. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING NEXT TIME!"

"Guys I think we better split up." Reilly said.

"Why?" Caelyn asked.

"Well there are multiple paths here, and only one can be the right one, so it would be easier to go in pairs."

"Ok, I'll go with Taylor to make sure she doesn't kill herself by accident." Allison said, taking Taylor on one path.

"I'll go with Carson!" Misty said.

"Ok, let's go on this path." Carson said, walking down a path with Misty.

"I guess that leaves us." Reilly said, nudging Caelyn. You could practically see steam coming from her ears.

"Whatever, come on." Caelyn said, walking down another path. Caelyn could see Carson and Misty laughing through a bush on her path. "URGH I HATE HER SO MUCH!"

"Caelyn chill! Take out your anger on something!" Reilly suggested.

"OK, MAYBE I WILL!" Before Reilly could say anything else, Caelyn summoned her saber and ran through the bushes. She swung her saber right at Misty.

"WAIT CAELYN THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Reilly yelled, but it was too late, She was already swinging at Misty.

"BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Caelyn kept yelling.

"WHAT?" Misty asked, bu it was too late, Caelyn swung again and it left a cut on Misty's cheek. Misty felt the blood, and looked at Caelyn.

"Fine, BRING IT SEAWEED MONSTER." Caelyn went straight forward to stab Misty, but Misty was quick, and she moved out of the way. While she was dazzled, Misty quickly swung and kicked Caelyn in the face. She flew backward and landed with a thud. She had a bloody nose. She tried to get up, but Misty punched her in the eye, making it swollen. It also made Caelyn fall down a small hill. She landed and saw that she was next to the a creek. She used all her might to use the water to push Misty. It sent her flying and hit a tree. Misty was coughing up water, when Caelyn kicked Misty. Caelyn went to punch her again, when Misty grabbed her fist, and flipped her. She hit the ground, and growled. Finally Caelyn went to stab Misty again but this time Carson stepped in front of Caelyn.

"STOP!" He yelled. Misty got up and spit, then walked towards where Reilly was standing. Allison and Taylor heard the noise and were standing next to Reilly too.

"Caelyn, look at me. What was that?" Carson asked.

"I thought..she was stealing you from me.." Caelyn said, starting to cry.

"Hey hey, don't cry. I like you too Caelyn, and only you. I promise." He said.

"Really?" Caelyn asked. "Prove it." She said. And he did. He leaned in and kissed her. Caelyn's eyes fluttered close, and she dropped her sword. Then there was clapping, and they turned around to see Bush and Breezy had arrived, and they were clapping.

"AWWW I KNEW THEY WERE DATING!" Taylor squealed, and this time, no one told Taylor to shut up.


	13. There is A Giant Blackout

Reilly and Bush were first in line., followed by Caelyn and Carson holding hands, then Allison and Taylor, and last in line were Misty and Breezy. It was silent, except the sound of Bush attempting to 'flirt' with Reilly.

"I uh, like your horns." Bush said. Reilly, totally not interested in Bush, tried to reply in the nicest way she could.

"Uh thanks dude." Reilly said, punching the other satyr's arm. Bush looked behind at Carson and made a 'I need advice how to win this girl' look. Carson nodded back, and said

"Man I'm tired, let's take a break."

"But we just started walking." Reilly said, looking back at him.

"Uh yea I could use a break." Caelyn said, backing up Carson.

"Fineee, I guess we could have a small break. I'm hungry anyway." And with that Reilly sat down on a rock and pulled out berries from her backpack. Bush and Carson moved away from the group.

"Dude, I am having ZERO luck with Reilly." Bush told him.

"I heard. She totally friend zoned you man."

"What do I do?" Bush almost had a sound of worry in his voice.

"Um, maybe uh..start with basic questions. It will creep her out if you start admitting your love to her you know."

"Yea ok I'll try that. Thanks man."

"No problem."

Meanwhile, Misty approached Caelyn.

"How is your eye?" Misty asked.

"Better. The swelling has gone down." She replied.

"Look, I'm really sorry you thought I was trying to steal your'e boyfriend. But even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can't anyway." Misty said.

"Why can't you?" Caelyn asked.

"I'm a hunter of Artemis remember? I can't date. If I do, I will lose my hunter privileges. I'm sorry. Are we cool?" Misty asked. Caelyn looked up at her.

"Yea, were cool." She finally said.

"Phew." Misty said, hugging Caelyn.

"How is your cheek?" Caelyn asked, breaking the hug.

"Uh I think it's mostly healed. That saber of yours is pretty powerful." Misty said, pointing to Caelyn's necklace.

"Yea, to bad I'm weak unlike you." Caelyn said, looking down.

"Pfft. I was so weak before I was hunter. Don't worry, you'll improve. Just remember you didn't have to use magic to make yourself strong." They both giggled a little.

"Ok guys, we better keep moving if we want to pass the storm." Allison said, pointing to the dark clouds above them. Then, all of a sudden, Taylor fell to the ground.

"TAYLOR?" Allison yelled, kneeling next to Taylor. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I..don't know. I got light headed. I don't feel so good." Taylor said. Then, it got super dark, and no one could see a thing. Soon, there was a small light. Then a bigger one. Everyone could at least look at each other. Bush and Carson were standing by Reilly,and Taylor and Allison were sitting next to the rock where Misty and Caelyn were sitting.

"Where's Breezy?" Bush asked, panicky. Then, it got a little lighter around them and everyone looked toward where the light was coming from.

Standing there, was Breezy. And she had a big ball of light in her hands. "Hey guys..I think I can summon light." Breezy said, walking towards everyone. Pretty soon the storm passed, and everything turned back to normal.

"What..just happened?" Allison asked, helping Taylor up.

"I don't know, but it smelled..like Hades. Almost evil ." Reilly said, looking at Bush. He nodded. She was glad he smelled it too. It reassured her she wasn't going crazy.

"You mean, Taylor just caused a giant black out?" Caelyn asked, now standing next Carson.

"No it wasn't Taylor. She doesn't smell THAT evil." Reilly said.

"That must be why I felt weak...Someone tried to use my powers." Taylor said, her voice weak.

"WHAT? REILLY IS THIS TRUE?" Allison yelled , looking at Reilly for an answer.

"Yes, I think so. But they obviously didn't succeed because she is still alive." Reilly reassured Allison. "But I think I know who did this." Reilly said dreadfully.

"Who?" Everyone asked at once.

"Think about it. There is only one person who smells like that. Guys, the person that tried to kill Taylor, was Mal, the Dragon Witch."


	14. I Get A Gift From Hades

"MALIFICENT! TIME TO GET UP DEAR!" Mal's mother yelled upstairs to her daughter's bedroom. Mal lazily got up and stretched. She didn't realize it till she was halfway out of her room, that today, was Mal's 13th birthday, She slumped downstairs, and sat at the table across from her mother.

"So dear, what would you like to do today?" Her mother asked.

"I want to be away from you." Mal said, glaring at her mother. She despised her. For starters, she acted like she was the worlds greatest mother, and secondly, she refused to tell Mal anything about her father.

"That is enough young lady!" Her mother snapped.

"Whatever! I hate you!' Mal yelled, running out of the cabin before her mother could say anything to her. Mal started running through the giant woods that blocked her cabin from the world, and finally stopped at the lake in the middle of the woods. She slammed down, and started crying into her knees.

"Excuse me, but why are you crying?" A voice asked. Mal turned around to see her friend from school, Rebecca.

"Oh, uh nothing." Mal lied, trying to dry her tears. Rebecca straightened her headband that kept her long blonde hair in place, and sat next to Mal.

"What's really wrong?" Rebecca asked again.

"Well you know those fairytales in we read about in class about satyrs rescuing kids and taking them away?" Mal asked. Rebecca nodded. "Well, I wish my satyr would come now." Mal said, crying into her knees.

"Shhh, life will get better. I promise." Rebecca said, patting Mal on the back. "Uh, I hate to do this, but uh, I kind of have to go. My mom will be worried sick. See you at school!" And with that, Rebecca left, and Mal picked up a large rock out of the lake. She turned, and threw it at the large tree next to the lake, Instantly, a branch broke and fell to the ground. Mal couldn't explain it, but it felt like the tree was in pain.

"I'm sorry, here let me help you." Mal said, picking up the branch. Then there was a loud spark, and now in Mal's hands, was a long black staff. It had a red crystal in the middle, and green flames surrounded it.

"Nice staff." Another voice said. Mal turned around to see a tall, beautiful man standing there. He had curly black hair, and his facial features were wonderful.

"Uh thanks." Mal said. She looked down, and gasped. The man, had goat legs! "You...are a satyr?" Mal asked, shocked. The man nodded.

"Yep, the names Joshua. Don't find me weird, but I happen to overhear you and you're friend talking." Mal blushed a little, and looked down. "Well, you asked for a satyr, and here I am!" Before Mal could say anything, there was a loud scream coming from Mal's cabin. Instantly, they both took off towards the cabin.

Mal used her staff to push open the door, and Joshua came in next to her.

"Don't scare me like that! Tell me when you are going to teleport into my kitchen!" Mal's mother yelled, picking up a broken glass.

"Sorry, will do." A deep voice said. Mal looked over to see a huge man sitting at the table. He had a robe on, and a curly black beard covered his chin.

"So what do you want Zeus?" Her mother asked, now taking a seat next to the giant man.

"We need to discuss something. It's about Mal." Zeus said. Mal quickly grabbed Joshua, and pulled him next to her so they could eavesdrop.

"What about her?" Her mother said, crossing her arms.

"Well.." Zeus stopped and looked around the room, making sure no one could hear him. "The spirits tell of a prophecy about a child of Hades." Mal's mother shivered at the sound of that name.

"And?" Her mother asked.

"Well, it tells of a dragon witch overthrowing me, Zeus the God of Lightning. It's very disturbing, but.." Zeus looked down.

"You think my daughter is that child of Hades." Her mother said, tearing up.

"I'm very sorry ma'mm, but Mal is the last child of Hades up to date, and... well we need to deal with this prophecy now.."

"What are you saying?" Her mother demanded, now crying.

"I think you know what needs to be done.." Zeus said, looking down once more.

"No..NO!" Her mother sobbed now. Mal just stood there. Was Zeus really going to kill her? He couldn't. Finally, Mal walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" Joshua whispered, following her.

"I don't care." Mal said, stepping into the kitchen.

Once inside, Zeus looked over and glared at her. "_You!" _He said, a giant lightning bolt now in his hand. "You should have never have been born! I knew my stupid brother Hades wouldn't keep his pact!" Zeus yelled.

"The pact..you mean the pact you big three gods made to not have children?" Mal said, remembering the stories she read in class. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were the three mighty god brothers, and they each made a pact to never have any children, for they were unpredictable and too powerful. "Wait a minute, didn't YOU break that pact?' Mal said, glaring at Zeus.

"Yes but none of MY children are capable of ending the world!" Zeus yelled back. Mal looked over at her mother, who wouldn't even look at her. She just had her face in her hands, and was sobbing. "This is enough talking! You young lady will learn respect. Say hi to you're father for me in the Underworld!" Zeus quickly raised his lightning bolt, and aimed it directly towards Mal. It was like someone whispered what to do in Mal's ear. Instantly, Mal used a spell to raise Joshua.

"DO ANYTHING TO ME AND I'LL KILL HIM!" Mal yelled. Zeus huffed, and de summoned the lightning bolt, and Mal put Joshua down.

"I won't kill you, but I will not allow you to leave this house." Zeus said. Then there was a loud spark, and there was now a giant electric barrier surrounding the small cabin."I think my work here is done, come Joshua, let us return to Olympus."

Joshua looked down at Mal. Her curly black hair made her green eyes pop from her skull. She was so pretty.

"Ahem, Joshua." Zeus said, breaking Joshua from his trance.

"Oh yea, coming." Joshua finally answered. He walked over to Zeus, and with a loud spark, they were gone. Mal fell to the ground and started crying.

"Why didn't you tell me about dad?!" Mal yelled at her mom. She just shook her head and started shoving food and supplies into a bag.

"I can't do this Mal. I can't, I can't." Her mother kept saying.

"Calm down please!" Mal yelled again.

"NO! ZEUS SAID YOU COULDN'T LEAVE, BUT I CAN!" And with that, her mother grabbed the bag of supplies and ran through the front door.

"MOM NO!" Mal yelled, running after her mom. She ran out the door, but the barrier shot Mal straight back. Alone, Mal ran to her room and started crying. After a while, there was a loud 'thump'. Mal sat up and looked over at her desk. Sitting there, was a giant book, and a note. Mal walked over to it, and started reading:

"Dear Maleficent,

I don't do this much to children i haven't claimed, so feel special. Anyways, sorry about the whole Zeus thing, but don't be discouraged kid. In this book is a whole bunch of spells. One of them will tell you a vision of how to defeat Zeus, and another will tell you how to disable his barrier. I want you to study these spells, and once you have learned them all by heart, begin the prophecy. I think you'll do pretty good. Alright, see ya kid.

Love,

Hades."

Mal wiped her tears, and picked up her staff. Then, she started studying the book. She had a lot of studying to do, for she was going to get back at Zeus for what he had done to her.

Ten years later, Mal practically memorized that book, and knew every spell. She reread her fathers note, and did the spell titled "Vision." Instantly, a giant bubble appeared in front of her. It showed a short skinny girl with long blonde hair sitting at a maple tree. At the bottom of the bubble, showed an address. Mal summoned a pen and pencil and began writing down the numbers. then, the image in the bubble shifted, and a girl in an ugly swimsuit appeared. Once again, an address appeared at the bottom. She wrote it down, and then the image shifted once more. Now it should a cute boy sitting at a table in a giant white house. An old lady sat across from him, holding a violin. She wrote down the address once more, and the image shifted one last time to a girl with curly light brown hair cleaning a small apartment. In the background was a man holding a beer can. Mal wrote the final address down, and the bubble now had bright red words in it.

"_Whoever is reading this, my time has come. I ask of you to gather three demigods and bring them to Tartarus, for they will help me escape my eternal prison Zeus has put me in. I thank you, child of Hades." _

And with that, the bubble popped. Mal took in all of this, and looked down at the paper.' The first girl must be most important, so I will get her first.' Mal finally decided. She put the note in her pocket, grabbed her staff, and walked downstairs. She walked in front of the barrier, and used a spell to disable it, then she stepped outside.

The address for the first girl was quite far, so she decided she would use a dragon spell she really liked. And with that, she was now a giant dragon. She started flying, but instantly failed. She landed in the lake, and deformed. 'Flying is hard, I think I'll just use a teleport spell.' Mal thought. She casted the spell, and was now in a dark space.

"STATE YOU'RE NAME AND WHERE YOU WOULD LIKE TO TRAVEL." A voice said.

"Maleficent Crell, and.." Mal looked at the address. "567 NORTH SEA DRIVE!" She yelled. Instantly, color surrounded Mal, and she was now standing in front of a maple tree. There was a loud "Bye!' And Mal heard foot steps running over to her. She quickly hid in a bush and looked to where the footsteps were coming from. There, through the woods, was a giant house. And standing in the doorway, was a tall skinny women with long blonde hair with a hair band keeping it in place. She was waving goodbye to the girl in the bubble. Mal recognized her, for it was her friend Rebecca. Once the girl from the bubble passed Mal hiding in the bush, Mal walked up to Rebecca's house.

Once Mal was inside, Rebecca turned around. "MAL! I almost didn't recognize you!" Rebecca said, hugging her. Mal pushed her off and glared at her. "What?" Rebecca asked.

"Why didn't you visit me?" Mal asked.

"Huh?"

"I was trapped in that house for ten years all alone, and you never visited me once. Why?" Mal asked, starting to cry.

"Mal, please. My parents..when I got home from our talk at the lake.." Rebecca looked down, wiping a tear. "Someone broke into our house while I was away, and..and they..." Rebecca was now sobbing.

"They killed them?" Mal asked. Rebecca nodded and looked up.

"I had to live with my grandma for a while. Then she died, and now I live in this house right here. Please don't be mad that I didn't visit you!" Rebecca pleaded.

"You aren't a very good friend. I don't forgive you. You wronged me, now you will be punished." Mal finally said. Rebecca turned extremely pale.

"NO! PLEASE MAL! REILLY NEEDS ME! I'M ALL SHE HAS-" Rebecca didn't get to finish, because Mal used a spell, and Rebecca was now ashes on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Mal said. Then she remembered Reilly, the girl from the bubble that Rebecca was talking about. Mal quickly summoned a pen and paper and wrote a fake note saying Rebecca was at camp half blood. After picking up Rebecca's remains, there was a loud cry "MOM!' And a knock at the door. Mal quickly used the teleport spell and went to the lake in the woods by her cabin.

"I'm so sorry Rebecca. Rest in peace." And with that, Mal through Rebecca's ashes in the lake, and went home. She curled up on her bed for one last time and fell asleep.

In the morning, Mal teleported to the maple tree again. Soon, there was footsteps once more, and Mal could sense someone watching her from a far.

"I know you are there, come out." Mal said, smiling.


	15. I Meet The Main Gods

After the spark was gone, Joshua looked up and saw he was in a giant building. Zeus walked ahead of him and started mumbling something in Ancient Greek.

"Uh sir, where are we?" Joshua asked, looking out a giant window. Outside, he saw New York City. They must have been thousands, maybe millions feet in the sky. Zeus stopped and turned around, almost like her forgot Joshua was there.

"Olympus boy! Where else do you think we would go?" Zeus said, walking towards the large set of doors at the end of the hallway. Joshua quickly followed behind and slipped outside with Zeus. The room they were now in was so large, Joshua was almost out of breathe looking at everything. The walls were white, and a colorful rainbow pattern was on the glass on the ceiling so they could look up into the sky. The carpet was a very dark red, and a large fountain sat in the middle of the room. It was so beautiful, Joshua just stared at the rainbow coming from the top of the fountain.

"Why do you look like that boy? You haven't seen nothing yet! This is just the entrance to Olympus!" Zeus said, looking down at Joshua.

"This..is just the entrance?" Joshua asked, shocked. Zeus nodded, and started walking towards the gigantic white and gold doors at the far end of the room. Zeus pushed them open, and walked in with Joshua. As soon as they entered, Joshua's jaw fell to the ground. Statues and huge plants stood to the side, welcoming them inside. Zeus just waked past them like it was a normal thing. There was another fountain inside just way bigger, and more statues and plants surrounded a giant stone walkway that led to another set of white and gold doors, except a small desk was next to the doors this time.

"Iris! Come on!" Zeus said, knocking on the small desk. Instantly, a rainbow appeared and a girl with purple long pigtails appeared.

"Hey Zeus! Sorry I was busy, what can I do for ya?" Iris asked, taking a seat at the small desk.

"I need you to call the other gods. Tell them emergency meeting, and to get here ASAP!" Zeus ordered, obviously getting nervous about something.

"Sheesh, calm down. Alright will do!" Iris replied, plopping a pink bubblegum in her mouth. "Who's your'e friend?" Iris asked, blowing a huge bubble.

"I'm Joshua!" He bowed a little awkwardly. "Oops, I mean my name is Joshua, great Iris ma'mm!" Iris giggled.

"You can stop bowing now, I'm not mighty or anything. I'm just a minor goddess." She explained to him, blowing another bubble. "Anyways, there you go, message sent!" Iris said, looking up at Zeus.

"Great thanks, goodbye now." Zeus said, walking towards the giant doors.

"AHEM. MY TIP!" Iris yelled, holding out her palm. Zeus angrily sighed and slapped a golden drachma into her palm. "Thank you! Now you can go!" She happily said, summoning a rainbow and throwing the drachma in it. Zeus pushed open the doors and walked in, leaving Joshua behind.

"Uh, why can't I go in?" Joshua asked, walking over to Iris.

"Because you aren't one of the twelve main gods silly. Heck, I'm not even allowed to go into the meeting room." Iris said, pointing to the giant doors.

"Who are the twelve main gods?" Joshua asked, curious.

"Well uh, there is Zeus obviously. Then there is Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Hera, Dionysus, and Hermes." Iris replied.

"Nice, what are they talking about?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Probably that prophecy they received a couple days ago about a child of Hades destroying Olympus." Iris guessed. Joshua froze.

"Mal.." He whispered.

"Who?" Iris asked.

"Quick, I need to call someone!" Joshua said, starting to panic.

"Uh oh, sorry kid I can't. All my lines are blocked because of the giant call I made to the gods." Iris told him. Joshua sank to the ground. 'Poor Mal, trapped in that house with only her mother.' Joshua thought, putting her face in her knees. Instantly the ground shook, and the doors opened, revealing Zeus.

"Come on kid, we have something to discuss." Zeus said, motioning Joshua to come. He rose to his feet and walked over to the doors.

"Good luck, Mr. Joshua!" Iris yelled toward him. He turned around to thank her, but the doors were closing, and he was now inside the meeting room.

Zeus walked over and sat on a giant throne next to a very angry looking woman. Joshua looked around the giant throne room and saw that the walls were red, and the floors were tile. He looked along all the thrones and counted them. There were twelve huge thrones all sitting in a circle.

"Ahem, it's rude to stare!" The angry woman sitting next to Zeus yelled at him.

"Hera! Please he is a guest! Joshua please ignore my wife Hera here, she doesn't like people very much." Zeus said , looking at Joshua.

"Oh it's ok sir!" Joshua quickly said, trying not to upset anymore gods.

"Ah now, here we have my brothers Poseidon, and Hades!" Zeus said, pointing to two thrones next to him. In one of them sat a large man with a curly white beard and sea blue eyes, a trident in his hand. next to him, was a tall skinny man with dark straight black hair. Obviously they were Poseidon and Hades. He could tell just by looking at them. "Next we have Hermes and Athena." Zeus continued down the circle. The girl sitting next to Hades had curly gray hair in a bun, and eyes gray like a hawks. Next to her was a skinny tall man with long legs. He had a feather in his brown hair, and he wore flip flops and a messenger bag.

"Hey nice to meet you man!" Hermes said, waving.

"Ahem, you can talk later. Next we have Hephaestus and Aphrodite!" Zeus interrupted. Joshua looked down and saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair tied in a braid. Her makeup was wonderful, and she wore long red boots and a blue dress.

"Hey cutie." Aphrodite said, waving and batting her eyes at Joshua. He couldn't stop looking at her, and he was blushing from head to toe from her finally turned away and wish he hadn't. An ugly man with a long gray beard sat next to her, and he was the ugliest man he had ever seen. He was bald, was covered in grease, and had the face of an elephant.

"Alright enough staring! Next we have the twins Artemis and Apollo!" Zeus continued. Joshua looked over and saw a handsome guy with blonde hair, and a yellow shirt on. He had bright orange flip flops, and tan shorts. Next to him, was a super small girl with silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had a long silk dress on, and a bow and arrow on her back.

"Apollo stop showing off! Your'e going to blind him!" Artemis yelled. Joshua hadn't realized it but Apollo was radiating a super bright light.

"Alright calm down sis! I'll stop!" Apollo quickly stopped radiating, and turned back to normal.

"Urgh! You are such an idiot!' Artemis yelled.

"That's enough you two! Anyways last we have Ares and Dionysus!" Zeus snapped, waving towards the last pair of thrones. The first man was huge! He had no hair, black sunglasses, baggy jeans, huge boots, and a giant leather jacket. Next to him, was a guy wearing purple and drinking wine. He had curly brown hair, and a small goatee.

"Eh you must be Joshua!" Ares said, sitting up.

"Indeed I am." He said, bowing awkwardly. All of the gods and goddesses busted out laughing.

"Alright QUIET!" Hera yelled. The room died down, and she stood up. "Young satyr, not only have you heard the great prophecy, but you have seen Olympus. It is against the rules for you to even be in here right now, so I have decided what to do with you. Joshua the Satyr, I am taking your'e memories. You will forget all of us, and the only thing you will remember is that you have to find a demigod and bring them to camp halfblood!"  
The room filled with gasps and whispers. Joshua instantly turned pale. He couldn't forget Mal. He couldn't.

"NO! Please miss decide another punishment! I can't forget everything! I can't!" Joshua pleaded. Before Hera could speak, Aphrodite broke in.

"Hera please, I think that punishment is way to harsh for a cute satyr like Joshua!" Aphrodite said, winking at Joshua.

"Ugh you are charmspeaking me!" Hera yelled.

"Maybe, please reconsider?" Aphrodite said, making a puppy dog face,

"FINE! YOU DEAL ANY PUNISHMENT YOU WANT TO HIM!' Hera finally said, sitting down.

"Yay! Thanks Hera! Okay, what to do with you.."

"We could try that one thing we were discussing earlier, eh?" Ares said, smiling like a mad man.

"But he might die!"

"It's worth a try.." Joshua got scared, and finally spoke up.

"What is it?!" He yelled. Surprised, Aphrodite turned toward him.

"Well, uh..there is this one thing we can do that can turn you into a demigod..but uh it might kill you." Aphrodite said, looking down. Joshua finally made up his mind. If he died, he would still have his memories so it would be okay.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Boy, okay. Here is a warning this might hurt a little. Alright kid, prepare to be a child of Ares, the War God!" And with that, Joshua closed his eyes.

One thing is that instantly it was pitch black. Joshua looked around but it was no use. It was just..black all around. Then the pain came. First to his face then his legs. Then his whole body felt like it was burning. He screamed so loudly that the ground shook. He fell to the ground,and started banging his fist on the non-see-able ground.

"Ares stop! Your'e hurting the poor thing!" A blurry voice said. Soon, the pain stopped, and his vision came back. He was standing in the middle of the meeting room, and his legs burned.

"What...happened?" Joshua asked, looking down at his legs. He let out a loud scream. "MY LEGS!" He no longer had goat legs, but human ones! he quickly felt the top of his head, and found that his horns were gone too!

"Congrats kid! You are the first satyr that has worked on! Welcome son!" Ares said, clapping. Instantly the other gods/goddess clapped. Then, there was heat on Joshua again to see two swords crossed above his head.

"Hey! That's against the rules! Aren't you supposed to claim him at Camp half-Blood?" Hermes asked, pointing to the swords. Ares laughed.

"Yeah but, I can't wait ten years!" Joshua was confused.

"What happens in ten years?"

"Well, you will stay in Olympus for ten years so I can teach you everything about what it means to be an Ares child boy! Then you will leave and go to camp half blood! I''ll have a satyr here escort you!" Ares explained. "Now, shall we begin?" Ares quickly snapped his fingers and a sword and a shield appeared in front of Joshua.

"Come on boy! Training starts now!" Ares yelled, grabbing his own sword. Joshua smiled, and picked up his weapons. He was looking forward to training for ten years.

Today was the day. The day Joshua would leave Olympus with a satyr. Time had gone by so fast, it didn't feel like ten years. Joshua tightened his sword on his side, and his shield to his back.

"Boy, you have grown a lot." Ares said, walking towards him.

"Thanks dad. You were a great teacher." Joshua said, smiling.

"Well, go out there and learn more about fighting at Camp Half Blood!" Ares said, patting his son on the back. "Maybe one of these days you will be better at fighting than me!" Ares laughed.

"Yea dad. I promise I will get stronger!"

"Uh, hate to break up the bonding, but time to go!" The escort satyr said, walking up to them.

"Alright bye boy!" Ares said, walking away.

"Bye dad!" Joshua said, waving. Then, he picked up his stuff and started walking with the satyr. It was going to be a long journey to camp half blood.


	16. We Play Truth Or Dare

'Where is my emergency conch?' Misty kept thinking while the other teens played truth or dare. They had traveled a little more into the woods and they were taking a break. Reilly and Bush sat towards the front of the woods, Breezy and Taylor sat to the side on a log, Carson was in the middle with Caelyn and Allison sitting on another log behind him, and Misty sat in the back.

"Wanna play?" Carson asked, breaking Misty from her thoughts.

"Nah I'm good." She replied, going back to her thoughts.

"OOOOHHH! I WANT A DARE! GIMME A DARE!" Taylor kept yelling, while waving her arm in the air.

"Okay, I dare you to dance like a chicken!" Carson said, snickering.

"Aww that dare stink-" Before Taylor could finish, her eyes went wide and stood up from her log. Instantly, she started doing the chicken dance. Every busted into laughter, and Allison rolled on the ground, holding her stomach while laughing like a maniac. "Hey! Why can't I stop dancing?" Taylor asked.

"Okay my turn! Give me a dare!" Breezy yelled, pulling Taylor back down onto her seat.

"Hmm I dare you...," Carson stopped and looked around the woods. He finally focused his gaze onto a hill that led into a deep creek. "To jump into the creek!" Carson exclaimed. Misty quickly got up and rushed over to him.

"Carson! Breezy can't swim!" Before anyone could say anything else, Breezy's eyes went wide like Taylor's, and she walked over to the hill and crouched down. Before she could jump, Misty quickly tackled Breezy.

"Urgh what happened?" Breezy asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, just a stupid dare." Misty said, getting up and glaring at Carson. Meanwhile, Bush pulled Reilly to the side.

"Hey did you see that?" He asked, putting his hand on Reilly's shoulder.

"See what?" Reilly replied, removing his hand.

"Carson charmspeaking them!" Bush exclaimed.

"Wait, hold on, you think Carson has the ability to charmspeak?" Reilly asked in a tone almost like she didn't want him to. Bush nodded. "How is that possible? Isn't that ability super rare?"

"Why don't we test him?' Bush suggested.

"Okay fine, hey Carson give me a dare!" Reilly yelled, turning towards the rest of the group. Carson looked over at Bush and smiled.

"Okay I dare you...to kiss Bush!" He yelled. Reilly instantly froze and slowly turned toward Bush. Her eyes went wide and she started leaning in. Bush panicked, I mean, he dreamed of this moment, but this isn't how he wanted to do it. He wanted to kiss Reilly on his own without any magic. Bush quickly moved out of he way and pushed Reilly.

"Yep, definitely charmspeak." Reilly said, wiping her mouth and spitting.

"Charm what?" Carson asked.

"Charmspeak." Allison corrected, chiming in. "I remember reading something about it in school, but it's a really super rare gift that some children of Aphrodite have."

"What does it do exactly?" Caelyn asked nervously.

"Well uh..Reilly a little help here? I don't remember the exact details.

"It basically means he can control someone into doing whatever he wants them too." She answered. Carson looked at the ground.' It explained so much! That was why teachers and students would do whatever he said for them to do.' Carson thought. It was silent till some broke it.

"Wow that's cool! Uh so who wants to play Uno?" Taylor asked, pulling out a deck of cards. Instantly there was a bright light and green flames erupted in a small circle. Then, a woman with a staff appeared in the middle, laughing.

"Mal.." Allison growled.

"Hello darlings! Boy it's been a while!" Mal said, looking at the teens. "I see you have some new allies. A useless satyr, a child of Iris, a Hunter of Artemis, and-" Mal stopped at Taylor. "And my half sister!"

"Don't touch her!" Allison yelled, summoning her lance and attacking Mal. There was a loud spark and Mal used a spell to hit Allison away.

"Hmm, fine. Ah, you. I heard you have charmspeak!" She said, walking towards Carson. From far away, Mal didn't look scary, but up close, he knew he would have nightmares of her. She was pretty, but intimidating. "Why don't we test it out, shall we? Go ahead give me a dare!"

"Um..I dare you..to uh.. go away!" Carson yelled. Mal's beautiful eyes went wide, and with a spark she was gone. A few seconds later, she reappeared.

"HAHAHA! YOU AMUSE ME CHILD! Now how about I give you a dare, hm?" Mal said, smiling. "I dare you..to be an adorable fragile animal like you are!" Mal snickered, showing her bright teeth.

"What do you me-" Before Carson could say anything, there was a loud spark, and a bunch of feathers appeared.

"Hahaha! I'll see you later darlings! Toodles!" With that, Mal was gone.

"She is one scary woman." Bush said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I'm just glad no one got hurt, right Caelyn?" Reilly said, looking at Caelyn. Her face had a horrified expression on it. "Caelyn what is it?" Caely slowly turned around, and in her palm was a small baby yellow duck.

"My boyfriend...is a duck!"


	17. We Follow A Mermaid Named Sierra

"Wait a minute, Mal turned Carson into a duck?" Taylor asked, peering over Caelyn's shoulder. She nodded. "Does that mean if we can't turn him back, you are gonna marry a duck?"

"TAYLOR!" Allison moaned, glaring over at her.

"What? I'm just curious.." Allison looked over at Breezy and gave her the "Help us out here" look. Breezy nodded, like she could understand what Allison wanted.

"Hey Taylor, let's go look at the creek down there!" Breezy shouted, grabbing Taylor and pulling her down a hill.

"Wait what about Carson?" Taylor yelled, but it was too late, for they were already at the creek. She sighed, and threw a rock into the creek. "Why do I mess everything up?" She asked, slumping onto the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Breezy asked, sitting down next to Taylor.

"I know why you brought me down here." Taylor said, putting her face in her lap.

"Why do you think I brought you down here?" Breezy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was annoying everyone." Taylor finally said, looking up.

"No actually. I wanted to show you something." Breezy said, getting up and summoning a ball of light.

"What are you doing?" Taylor sighed, standing up.

"Look at the creek!" Breezy said, pointing at the body of water. Taylor looked at the lake. She couldn't see the the bottom of it, for the water was to dark.

" I can't see anything!" Taylor whined.

"Look now." Breezy said, sending the ball of light into the creek. Taylor instantly peered in and gasped. She could see everything! The ball of light was illuminating the creek. Fishes of all kinds of colors swam by.

"It's so pretty!" Taylor said, giggling.

"I know right?" Breezy said, peering in and looking at the fish.

"Look at that fish! It looks like a person!" Taylor said, pointing to a fish that strangely resembled a beautiful woman.

"Taylor..that is a woman!" Breezy yelled, grabbing Taylor and pulling her away from the creek. Instantly, a woman shot up from the water. She had red hair, a pink bra, and the end of her was a fin. "It's..a mermaid!" Breezy said, shocked. The mermaid smiled and nodded. Then, she started flipping up and down, like she wanted to tell them something.

"I think she's wants us to follow her!" Taylor said, walking toward the mermaid. She instantly nodded, and started swimming down the creek. "Come on, let's go!" Taylor shouted, chasing after the mermaid.

"Taylor, wait! What about the others?" Breezy shouted back.

"Who cares!" Taylor sighed, and started to chase the mermaid. Soon, the mermaid stopped at the end of the creek, and started swimming in circles.

"What is she doing?" Breezy asked, panting.

"I'm not sure." Taylor replied, looking down at the mermaid. Soon, the mermaid disappeared, and in her place was a small portal looking thing.

"Should we follow her?" Breezy asked, looking up at Taylor.

"Sure, what could go wrong?" Taylor answered nervously. "Okay on three. 1.."2..3!" Taylor and Breezy held hands, and jumped into the water and into the portal.

It was dark for one thing, and they could hardly breathe. Taylor looked around frantically, for she was running out of oxygen. Breezy still held her hand, and was searching too. Soon, they felt two hands wrap around them, and they found themselves being pulled. Taylor instantly looked up and saw the mermaid pulling the two of them.

After a while, they were brought to a shore. They instantly started panting for oxygen.

"You..ok?" Breezy asked, coughing.

"Yea, are you?" Taylor asked, standing. Breezy nodded, and stood up next to Taylor. They looked around and saw a large centaur man walking towards them, a tall girl on his back.

"Ah, sorry for that girls. I asked Sierra to try to be more careful with her swimming. She was always reckless." The centaur said, now standing in front of the girls. The tall girl on his back got off, and walked over to the water.

"Nice job Sierra!" The girl said, highfiving the mermaid that brought Breezy and Taylor to shore. Sierra smiled, and back flipped back into the water.

"Uh..where are we?" Taylor asked, looking up at the centaur.

"Ah, my apologies. Girls, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"


	18. We Get A Tour Of Camp

"Camp..what?" Breezy asked, drying her hair.

"Camp Half-Blood! The place where demigods go to train of course!" The centaur said, curling his goatee with his finger.

"OK..but why are we the only ones from our group that are here?" Taylor asked.

"Ah, right. I better start explaining then." The centaur said. "Ah okay, first of all, my name is Chiron." Breezy's jaw instantly fell to the ground.

"You mean..the short mean goat from the Hercules movie?" She asked. Chiron sighed.

"Those movies never got the stories right, but yes, that is me. Anyways, this is Katyrna, our camp director!" He said, pointing towards the tall girl. She walked next to him, and said "Hi". Now that she was closer, Taylor could see she had dark blonde hair tied into a ponytail, black glasses, a nose piercing, dark clothing, and a large tool belt.

"Hi there." Breezy said, smiling.

"Okay, but back to my explanation. Rachel, our oracle, kept talking about the prophecy about a child of Hades destroying Olympus. Anyways, she had a vision of.." Chiron looked down. "She had a vision of a large group traveling in the woods, and well, you stood out a little." He said, waving towards Taylor. "So uh, we sent Sierra,the mermaid, to fetch you. We didn't really mean for your friend here to come, but oh well. Anyways, that's it." Chiron finished. Taylor stood there, and looked down.

"You okay?" Breezy asked once more.

"Yea..it's just a lot take in." Taylor replied.

"Well, don't worry too much. It will be okay!" Breezy said, smiling.

"Ah, we should show you around camp. Shall we begin?" Chiron asked. Before anyone could say anything, there was a bright light. Taylor looked over and gasped. Over Breezy's head, was a large rainbow.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Taylor screamed.

"Ah don't worry. That's just called claiming." Chiron reassured them.

"Claiming?" Taylor asked, looking over at Chiron.

"It's when a god/goddess claims their child. For example, Iris just claimed Breezy over there." He explained. Soon the rainbow above Breezy's head disappeared.

"So, when will I get claimed?" Taylor asked, looking over Chiron.

"Uh, probably tonight at the camp fire. Anyways, let's start the tour, yes? Oh yes, I remember I have to go check on Rachel. I'm worried about her, those visions do take a lot of energy from her. Anyways, I'm sure Katyrna will give you the tour, yes?" Chiron asked, turning towards Katyrna. She nodded, and Chiron left.

"So, let's begin!" Katyrna said, walking up a pathway.

They passed a volley ball court, and their first stop was at a farm. "Here is where we store our animals and crops." Katyrna explained, starting to walk away.

"So, have you been claimed yet?" Breezy asked, catching up to her. She instantly turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes, I have. I am a child of Hephaestus. Now, could you hold your'e questions till the end?" Katyrna asked, walking away. Next they were in a giant field, and a bunch of cabins surrounded them, making a U shape. "Ah, here we have the cabins where demigods sleep. They are in order from the main gods to the minor gods. So whenever a demigod gets claimed, they share a cabin with their brothers or sisters." Katyrna explained. Breezy and Taylor looked around at the cabins, but it looked more like a ghost town then a camp.

"Where is everyone?" Taylor asked.

"Well, school just started so only the demigods who stay here year round are here right now." Katyrna explained. They kept walking and soon, they saw a giant blue house. "That's the main house. It's where the clinic is. It's also where Chiron and the god Dionysus stay. In case you were wondering, Dionysus has to stay here because of a punishment. He did something, but I don't really remember what it was. Anyway, come on."

They passed by a coliseum where demigods train, and a tool shed where the weapons were kept. Then they stopped at the edge of a large wood. "In here is where the demigods play capture the flag. A lot of satyrs, and tree nymphs live here. Never go in there at night, for a lot of monsters live there." Katyrna said once more. Finally, they stopped at a giant pavilion. "And to conclude this tour, this is where the demigods have dinner every night. They have tables for demigods to sit at according to their parents. Anyways, if you guys have anymore questions, you can ask Mika. She's been here for a very long time. You can find her inside the pavilion. Anyways, bye!" Katyrna said, walking into the pavilion. Taylor and Breezy exchanged looks and walked into the pavilion.

The building was almost empty besides the one table at the front. Sitting on it was a four woman and a boy sleeping. One of the woman was a toddler, maybe four or five. She had dark skin, and curly short blonde hair. Beside her on one side was a woman with caramel skin. She had ice blue eyes, red lips, and curly black hair. She had a headband with a diamond on it. On the other side of the small girl was a woman with ash blonde hair in a ponytail. She had a pink flower in her hair. On the other side of them was a tall girl with a purple pixie cut hair that covered one of her eyes. Her jacket and most of her clothing was brown, and next to her was a boy with curly black hair, and a large stick stood out of it. He was probably twelve. Instantly, the two of them walked over to the table.

"Hey, I'm Taylor and this is Breezy. Is one of you Mika?"

"Oh yes, that's me." The girl with curly black hair answered. "You two must be new." Mika said, smiling. "Oh how rude of me, here we have Ronja my daughter, and my wife Kara." Mika said, waving to the small girl and the woman with blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you! Ronja, can you say hi?" Kara said, looking down at the small girl.

"Hy dere!" Ronja yelled.

"Hi." Both girls said.

"I'm Palleen, and this is Marcus." The girl with purple hair said.

"Is he sleeping?" Breezy asked, looking at Marcus.

"Yeah, he does that a lot." Palleen answered.

"Oh, you girls must be hungry. Would you like to sit?" Kara asked, making room for the girls.

"Yes we are." Breezy smiled, taking a seat. "Here Taylor come sit." Breezy said, scooting over. But the room went silent, and everyone stared at Taylor.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"Your head.." Breezy said, mouth open. Taylor looked up, and above her head was a large skull.

"What is that?" Taylor asked, scared.

"You've just been claimed.." Mika said, putting her hand n front of her mouth.

"Yeah, by who?" Taylor asked, eager to know who her parent was. The room went silent, and finally, Kara cleared her throat.

"Your parent, is Hades."


	19. The Love Goddess Visits Us

Mika and Kara laid in a field, looking up at the clouds. "That one looks like a balloon!" Kara giggled. Mika looked over at her best friend. Man how she loved that girl. They've been friends since they were four, and it was like they were a match. They both didn't have mothers, and they liked the same stuff. Mika always loved her, but held in her feelings, for fear of rejection. 'What if she doesn't like me that way?' No, Mika refused to think about it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kara asked, facing towards Mika.

"Oh, uh nothing." Mika lied, staring at a flower to hide her blushing. She wasn't sure why she chose a flower of all things to stare at, but it reminded her of Kara. Beautiful and growing.

"Yea, sure." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"I have a gift for you." Mika said, picking the flower. "Here." She said, putting the flower in Kara's hair. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh I love it so much! I have a gift for you too!" Kara said, holding up her charm bracelet and tearing off the sparkling blue diamond that dangled from it. "Here, you can hang it here!" Kara said, tying the diamond to Mika's headband.

"Aww, Kara thanks!" Mika said, feeling the diamond.

"No problem." She replied, smiling. Soon, they heard giggling, and they both turned to see a beautiful woman watching them.

"What are you giggling at?" Mika asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't mind me darlings. I'm just passing by." The woman said. "Gosh you two are cute. I can't believe you two haven't been claimed yet." The woman said, walking towards the girls.

"Claimed?" Kara asked.

"Oh uh never mind. Just act like I never said that." The woman said, now in front of them.

"Well uh okay then. What do you want then?" Mika asked, scooting away from Kara.

"Well uh, I was walking through and I happened to overhear you two girls. So adorable! Hmmm how old are you two?" She asked, smiling.

"Thirteen." They both answered. The woman backed up a little and gasped.

"It's almost time then." She said, starting to pace.

"Time for what?" Kara asked. The woman quickly stopped pacing and snapped her fingers.

"Ah ha! I know what to do! The journey to camp is a very dangerous one, so of course you will need weapons, hm?" The woman said, eyes wide.

"Uh..what?" Mika asked, very confused.

"Okay so as a gift from me, the goddess of love, I will turn those objects you gave each other into mighty weapons. You're parents will thank me I'm sure of it! Alright here it goes!" The woman quickly walked towards them, and soon there was a bright light. The flower that was once in Kara's hair was now a long golden tomahawk. She looked over at Mika and saw her diamond was now a long spiky whip.

"Uh thanks." Mika said, examining her whip.

"No problem dear! But oh no, I'm going to be late! Iris said it was an emergency meeting, and Zeus was awfully nervous about something. Anyways, I have to go. Bye girls, and once again you two are adorable together!" The woman yelled, disappearing into thin air.

"WAIT WE AREN'T DATING!" Kara yelled. But it was too late, the woman was already gone. "Well that was weird." She said, her tomahawk now a flower once again. Mika quickly nodded, and her whip returned back into the diamond.

"Hey Kara, I have a question." Mika said, looking down.

"Yea, what is it?" Kara asked, pushing a piece of blonde hair out of her face.

"Oh uh.. Oh gods I can't." Mika said, putting her face in her knees.

"Please tell me." Kara said.

"Oh gods okay. Would...you...like to go...on a date?" Mika asked. There. She said it. She waited for rejection, but it never came. She slowly looked up at Kara and saw her smiling.

"Okay. I'll go on a date with you." Kara answered, giggling. Mika just sat there smiling like an idiot. She knew she would remember this moment forever.


	20. Bush Saves Us All

Bush was pacing back in forth, while Allison did the same.

"Oh gods, where are they?" She kept repeating. Breezy and Taylor never came back to the group, and to make things worse, Carson the Duck ate all the berries out of Reilly's pack.

"How much longer is this dare?" Misty asked, kicking a rock.

"I don't know, I hope it ends soon." Caelyn said, petting Carson. Meanwhile, Reilly drew a map in the dirt. She lost the other map, and was trying to make a new. Unfortunately, Carson the duck waddled in and destroyed it.

"NOOOOO! YOU RUINED IT!" Reilly yelled, pushing the duck away. Instantly, the duck got scared, and took off.

"Great job Reilly. WAIT CARSON, COME BACK!" Caelyn yelled, chasing the duck.

"What do we do?" Misty asked frantically.

"GET HIM OBVIOUSLY!" Caelyn yelled, running after the duck deeper into the woods. Misty quickly followed, and Bush walked over to Reilly.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, helping Reilly up.

"Uh, follow them I guess. Allison, come on!" Reilly yelled. Allison was staring at the creek, and started drying her tears.

"I can't. Taylor and Breezy are still out there. I have to find them!" Allison finally said. "Plus, how many people do you think you need to catch a duck?"

"Ok, good point. We'll help you look." Reilly replied, walking down to the creek. Bush quickly followed them. They looked for a while, and soon, Allison slumped down.

"It's hopeless. They are gone." Allison said, crying now.

"Shhh, we will find them, I'm sure." Reilly reassured her. Bush quietly walked down the creek and looked at his reflection. His hat was dirty, so was his face, and his goatee had weeds in it. He finally realized why Reilly didn't like him. He was hideous. He was lost ins thoughts when he heard a loud scream. He quickly turned too see Reilly and Allison attacking Mal across the creek. He quickly ran over to them, but Mal quickly sent a fire bolt towards him, and he blacked out.

After Bush went down the creek, it was silent till they heard splashing, next the they heard laughing, and the next thing they knew, Mal was standing across of the creek.

"You..where's Taylor? I know you did something to her!" Allison yelled, summoning her lance. Mal just giggled.

"I don't know what your'e talking about." Mal said, looking over at Bush. "Hmm I feel sorry for you guys. You have to travel with..that." Mal said, eyeballing Bush.

"His name, is Bush!" Reilly screamed, summoning her ram staff. Mal quickly sent a fire ball towards bush, and he fainted. Meanwhile, Allison tried to stab Mal, but there was a loud 'Crash'! And then, where Allison and Reilly once were, was now an owl and a snake.

Carson the Duck was very fast surprisingly. He ran so fast, even Misty was out of breathe. He kept running and soon they were out of the woods, and in the highway. Luckily no one was driving on that highway. It wasn't a surprise really. They were in the trashy part of town. Finally, Carson slowed down, and Caelyn swooped in and picked him up.

"Finally." Caelyn said, huffing. "You are really fast."

"QUACK!"

"Here lemme see him." Misty said, walking over and taking Carson from her hands. Instantly, she yelled ow, and let Carson go. "HE BIT ME!" She yelled. He instantly took off and chased a little girl into McDonald's.

"CARSON NO DON'T DO THAT!" Caelyn yelled, running into McDonald's, Misty following.

"MOMMMMMYYYY HELPPPP!" The little girl screamed, jumping into an old woman's arms. Caelyn quickly came in and grabbed Carson.

"STOP RUNNING!" She yelled, stuffing him into her pocket. She was mumbling to herself when she heard an "Ahem". She slowly turned to see a smiling woman behind the counter in a McDonald's uniform.

"Welcome to McDonald's how may I help you?" She asked.

"Oh uh..I guess I could take a number two-" Caelyn was interrupted by a loud "Quack!" And then she remembered Carson in her pocket.

"Um, are you okay ma'am?" The woman asked, no longer smiling.

"Yea, uh, where is your restroom?" Caelyn asked when she heard another "QUACK!"

"Right over there.." The woman said, pointing towards a large sign that said "Restrooms."

"Thanks." She quickly ran in there, and Misty followed.

"This stinks." Caelyn said, setting Carson down while Misty locked the door.

"Yea, tell me about it. I had to comfort the little girl he chased." Misty said, washing her hands. It was silent till there was a loud "QUACK!" And a splash. Everyone looked over to see Carson swimming in the toilet. They both busted out laughing, and strangely, clapping. They slowly turned around to see Mal leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" Caelyn growled.

"I came to make an offer." Mal said, holding out her hand.

"Like I would make an offer with you." Caelyn said, slapping away her hand.

"Fine have it your'e way you rude little brat!" Mal hissed. She snapped her fingers, and Misty and Caelyn went "POOF" And in there spots was now a small red fox, and a guinea pig. She laughed hysterically and picked up the three animals. She instantly teleported to a large field and let the three animal go.

Bush felt pain in his head, and the rest of his body. When his vision finally returned, everyone was gone. He slowly rose to his feet and walked up the hill to their old camp. "ALLISON? REILLY? WHERE ARE YOU?" Bush yelled. Soon he heard a small "Who" and he turned around to see an owl sitting on the ground, and snake right beside it.

"Go away! You aren't who I'm looking for!" He yelled. The owl said "Who" again, and Bush picked up a rock. He was about to throw it when he noticed the freckle on it's beak. Allison had the same freckle on her nose. "Allison?" Bush asked, walking towards the owl. She nodded, and started flying. "Hey wait for me!" Bush said, looking down at the snake. Of course he could tell it was Reilly. Mostly because of it's eyes. He quickly picked Reilly up and put her in his backpack. Then, he chased after Allison. She flew quite far and started circling a field. Bush quickly ran in and looked around. It was a pretty, and in the middle was a fox, a guinea pig,and a duck. He finally realized the guinea pig was Caelyn, and the fox was Misty. He quickly picked them all up and put them in his back pack. When everyone was in, Allison flew it.

"WOOP TAKE THAT SCARY DRAGON LADY!" Bush yelled. Finally he heard clapping, and standing at the top of the hill, was Mal.

"Wow, I underestimated you satyr. Now I have one more test for you. If you solve this riddle, I'll give you an item that can reverse my curse. Do you accept satyr?" Mal asked.

"Sure! Hit me!" Bush said, confident.

"Alright here it is. _From the dark realms constellation did I gain my birth, Secret children of Mother Earth, In armor's coat the protection I give. To lye beneath those who live. Now what am I?" _Mal said in a weird voice almost un- human. "I'll give you some time satyr. Toodles!" And with that, Mal was gone. Bush sat down on the ground. He kept repeating the riddle in his head over and over again, occasionally looking up at the sky, or looking down at his friends, expecting them to help him. But they didn't. It was up to him to save his friends. No one could do it for him. He was stumped. He finally started to panic. 'Think Bush, think!' he kept saying. Finally, Mal reappeared.

"Times up satyr. What's your answer?" She asked, taping her foot. Bush looked down one last time and Allison met his gaze. He looked in her eyes, and the answer came to him.

"My answer..." Bush looked up at Mal. "Is dragon's treasure!" He yelled. Mal gasped, and fell back.

"How did you..know?" Mal asked, shocked.

"I'm not sure. But anyways, a deals a deal. Hand whatever it is that will heal them." Bush said.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, once you get this prize, the true beast will awaken, and you will be hurting a lot of people. Are you sure you want this?" Mal asked. Bush nodded. "Fine here satyr." Mal said, a bright golden piece of cloth now in her hand. She quickly threw it to Bush, and she left.

"Okay, let's hope this works." Bush said, putting the golden cloth over each animal one at a time. There was a bright light, and everyone returned to their regular state.

"Bush! You did it! You saved us!" Reilly yelled, hugging him.

"Yea thanks Bush, we owe you one." Everyone thanked Bush nd he was blushing from head to toe.

"Just one more person left." Bush said, holding up Carson the Duck. Before he could use the fleece, there was a loud piercing scream, and the ground shook. Everyone looked up at the sky, and saw a very large angry dragon. It was ten times bigger than Mal. Everyone stood speechless as the dragon came closer, and the only sound anyone heard, was the occasional "Quacks" from Carson the Duck.


	21. The Four Year Old Has A Gun

Taylor was so embarrassed. After the skull above her head went away, everyone just stared at her like she was a freak. She instantly took off outside and ran to the hill past the main house. Katyrna never showed them this place, but it was the entrance to camp. A large dragon sat around a giant tree, protecting a golden piece of fabric. Taylor sighed, and sat next to the sleeping dragon. She never asked to be a demigod. She put her face in her knees, and stayed that way for a while. Finally, she heard footsteps, and turned around to see Katyrna taking a seat next to her.

"Hey." She said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Taylor stayed silent. "Ah you're embarrassed. Don't worry, it was no party when I was claimed." Katyrna laughed. Taylor looked up at her.

"Really? What happened?" She asked.

"You don't wanna wanna know." She replied, blushing.

"Yes I do, tell me!" Taylor asked, eyes wide.

"Okay well, I was a normal kid you know? I had lots of friends, and I lived with my mom for a while. It was fun and all, but something didn't feel right. Finally, one of my friends named, what was it, Loem? I don't remember. Anyway, he told me some stuff and said he was a satyr and come with him somewhere. So I did it cause I was curious you know." Katyrna said, stopping.

"Then what?" Taylor asked.

"Well, we got attacked by some monsters on the way here. Loem protected me, but he was badly hurt. Like, he was dying. Anyways, he told me to go on, that camp was only a couple blocks away. I didn't want too, but I had to." She explained.

"What happened to him?" Taylor asked, tears forming. "

"He uh, died. Well, he was reincarnated to a pretty flower. Anyways, I found camp, and I got the tour from the old camp director. As soon as I got there I was claimed as a child of Hephaestus. Once I got comfy in my cabin, I forgot I left the stove on in the work house where we make tools. I got there too late, and the old camp director was inside. She told me it was no big deal, so I went back to the cabin. In the morning though, she was gone. They found her inside the stove. I guess she was trying to turn it off, but you know Aphrodite kids, they aren't the brightest.." Katyrna looked over at Taylor who was making a sad face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I had an Aphrodite kid as a friend." Taylor replied. There was an awkward silence and finally Katyrna stood up and yawned.

"Let's go get some sleep. It's going to be tough tomorrow." Taylor nodded, and walked back to camp with Katyrna. She stopped once they were in front of a large black cabin. "Here Is your cabin." She said, waving. Taylor peered inside and saw the cabin was empty.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, stepping back outside.

"Well uh, you're kinda the only child of Hades here." Katyrna said, fake coughing.

"Wait, what?" Taylor screamed.

"Nothing goodnight!" Katyrna yelled, running towards her cabin. Taylor cursed, and walked into her cabin. For one thing, it was dark and cold, and there wasn't even a bed inside. She mumbled and curled up on the ground. She hated this, and more than anything, she wished she was back home with Allison.

She slowly woke up to screaming. She was still rubbing her eyes when Breezy appeared in the doorway.

"Taylor! Come on something has happened!" She yelled, pulling Taylor outside.

"What, what's going on?" Taylor asked, yawning. Soon she heard a voice yelling, and she looked over to see Katyrna waving her hands.

"ANYONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE A WEAPON COME WITH ME!" She yelled. Breezy pulled out her pocket knife, and soon Palleen ran next to her.

"Come on! Anyone who has a weapon has to go to the border!" She yelled.

"Wait, slow down! What's happened?" Taylor asked once more.

"Someone stole the Golden Fleece!" Palleen yelled, jogging in place.

"The what?" Taylor asked, confused.

"The Golden Fleece! It heals Thalia's pine tree that creates the magic barrier. Aka, it's what keeps monsters out!" Palleen explained. "Now, let's go!" She yelled, pulling Breezy towards the hill where the pine tree was.

"See you later!" Breezy yelled, waving. Taylor sighed and looked over to see Mika running over to her.

"Come on dear, do you need a weapon?" She asked. Taylor nodded, and followed Mika over to the tool shed. Inside, was millions of weapons. Any kind you can think of. Katyrna was showing Kara a knife, but she kept shaking her head.

"Katyrna, I have a weapon! It's Ronja who needs one!" She yelled. Katyrna gasped and looked down at the small child next to Kara.

"Uh, okay. What would you like?" She asked. Ronja giggled, and ran over to one of the shelves. Kara sighed, and turned around to see Mika. They instantly hugged each other and started talking about flowers or something. Bored and lonely, Taylor started to walk over to Katyrna, but she tripped over something large. She cursed and looked over to see she tripped over a small sleeping boy with curly black hair.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked. The boy stayed silent. Kara laughed a little.

"Honey, don't mind him. That's Marcus, and he's rarely ever awake." She explained. Taylor sighed and walked over to Katyrna.

"Got any weapons for me?" Taylor asked.

"Hmm, let's see." Katyrna turned around and started digging through swords. Taylor slowly leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Have they been claimed yet?" Katyrna stood back up and looked over at the family.

"Yes. Well, everyone besides Ronja. You see, Mika is a child of the goddess Nemesis. She's the revenge goddess, and Kara is the child of Hestia, goddess of hearth. And Marcus is the child of Hypnos, the Sleep God." Katyrna explained, going back to searching.

"Wait so, they didn't give birth to them.." Taylor said. Katyrna sighed.

"Mika and Kara adopted Marcus and Ronja silly. Anyways, how's this?" Katyrna asked, giving Taylor a large shield. It instantly glowed, and for some reason, Taylor knew this was her weapon.

"Thanks, it's perfect." Taylor said, smiling.

"Now Kara, will Ronja like this sword-" Before Katyrna could finish, there was a loud gunshot and everyone turned around to see Ronja holding a pistol. It had grape vines all around it, and the bullets were shaped like grapes.

"Watch out! The four year old has a gun!" Mika yelled.


	22. The Mighty Heroes In Hoodies Part 1

*WARNING! THIS IS A CROSSOVER CHAPTER! ITS ALSO A CHAPTER WHERE I TRY TO WRITE IN FIRST PERSON, SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE BAD, ANYWAYS, FOR A DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE/STORY CHECK OUT MY BFFS FANFIC HEROES IN HOODIES! STORY STARTS NOW*

It was a normal day you know. I was sitting next to my girlfriend, having a picnic next to a giant willow tree where we carved our names into a giant heart. I looked over at Kara, and fell in love all over again. We've been dating for seven years, and I was sweating so hard. I fiddled with the small box I was hiding behind my back., and tried to hide my blushing. Apparently I didn't do a very good job, because Kara looked over at me, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh uh, it's just hot out here." I said, sweating more now. 'What if she says no?' I kept thinking. This reminded me of the time I asked Kara out. Urgh, this is so hard! But so what if she says no. If she did, I could just pawn the ring. Finally, I gathered enough courage, and got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Kara giggled. Blushing even more now, I smiled a little, and cleared my throat.

"I love you Kara, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I blurted out. Her eyes went wide again. "So uh, Miss Kara Opal Niemi, will you..marry me?" I asked, opening the small box to reveal a pretty diamond ring. She squealed.

"YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Kara yelled putting the ring on and hugging me. She was so strong, she spun me around until finally, we were interrupted by a loud cry.

"What was that?" I asked, curious.

"Not sure, it kinda sounded like a baby cry." Kara said, breaking the hug and following the sound of the baby. I sighed, and followed her. The crying got louder, and soon we came upon a baby in a small crib. The crib had grape vines all over it, and the baby had dark skin, and curly blonde hair.

"The poor thing, it's out here all alone." I said, looking around to see if anyone was here.

"I know right, we have to help it!" Kara said, picking the crib up off the log. "Shhh it's ok!" Kara moved the crib back and forth, and the baby stop crying.

"Wow you're a natural!" I said, shocked. "But we can't keep it."

"Her." Kara said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's a girl. I checked." Kara said, completely in love with the baby. I sighed and finally gave in, knowing there was no way I could break my wife from this trance.

"Alright, what do you want to name it? I like the name Kara." I said, wriggling my eyebrows. She giggled and pushed me a little.

"I like the name Ronja." Kara said. I instantly agreed. Mostly because I really liked that name. "Alright, I'll take little Ronja back to the car." Kara said, making the baby laugh. Once they exited, I sat down, still shocked about what just happened. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even see the thick mist surrounding me. Panicked, I quickly got up and called for Kara, but it was useless. I couldn't even see two feet in front of me. Soon I heard moaning, and looked over to see a young boy, maybe nine? Walking towards me. He had curly black hair, and looked pretty normal besides his eyes and mouth. His eyes were filled with mist, and his mouth was wide open, mist coming out. Terrified, I quickly summoned my whip and went to attack. It was no use, because as soon as I got near him, he waved his hand and I went flying.

"_Do not be alarmed young one. I just want to speak." _The boy said in an un human voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked weakly.

"_My name is Rachel Dare. Well no not really. My body is back at camp." _The boy said.

"Well what do you want? And why are you in a young boy's body?" I asked, confused.

"_Ah well, this young boy is special. I had a vision showing that he might replace me if you complete you're quest. After the vision, I sent my spirit to the orphanage he was at, and possessed him so I could come talk to you." _The boy explained.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, even more freaked out before.

"_You're quest will be a dangerous one. I came to warn you." _The boy said once more.

"What about?" I asked, getting slowly up and grabbing a large stick.

"_You will be faced with certain death. The eight demigods going on this quest will be brought together by the small child, what was it, Ronja? You will begin this quest only if the mighty four succeeds in saving the world, so no need to be alarmed. Anyways, you're wife will play a big part in what will happen to this world. And-"_

I kinda lost my temper, and I swung at the little boy with the stick and it knocked him out cold. The stick kinda got stuck in his hair, but the mist disappeared, ad I heard Kara coming back to get me.

"Uh, Kara? Call 911! I think I killed him!" I shouted, looking over the boy.

Boy explaining what happened to everyone was hard. I was to embarrassed to say I hit him with a stick, so I came up with a lame excuse. Anyways, the doctors told us the boy was in a coma, and they were uncertain whether he would wake up or not, but they had to have hope. Afterwards, they called the orphanage but Kara spoke in.

"Can we adopt him? If he wakes up?" She asked, eyes wide. I sat there silently. After all, it was her fault he was in here. The doctor said we could, so we filled out some papers, and they said they would call us when he woke up. Exactly one week later, Ronja was all settled in her new home with us, and that's when we got the call that Marcus (The boy) was now conscious, but he had no memory of anything. I was so relived. I mean, do you realize how much trouble I would get in for putting a kid in a coma? Like a lot. He didn't speak on the car ride home at all.

"So uh, we are going to be your new mommies!" Kara said, smiling at him in the mirror. He had his eyes closed, and was sleeping.

"Hey let's give the kid some sleep." I told her.

"He's one brave kid you know. He was just..left at the orphanage. No parents, or anything. It's horrible." Kara said, frowning.

"Yea." I told her. I fake yawned, and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I really didn't want to talk about anymore, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Our lives were pretty normal I guess. Here we are, three years later and still no wedding. We've been busy these past few years raising Ronja and slowly teaching Marcus English. He was twelve now, and Ronja was four. She barely saw Kara or Ronja because they would play outside, climbing trees, or chasing animals. Surprisingly, Ronja was already picking out her outfits at the age of four. Like today Ronja picked out blue overalls, and a yellow and blue striped shirt. She also always wears a weird old paperboy cap. I was sitting at the kitchen table, tutoring Marcus, while Kara and Ronja played with a beautiful crow out in the back yard. i finally realized I was getting no where with Marcus, and decided to go outside to them.

"I'll be back okay?" I asked Marcus. He nodded, and I slipped outside.

"Hey gorgeous." Kara said, wrapping her arms around me and planting a kiss.

"Look who's talking." I say while wriggling my eyebrows. She laughed.

"Oh how I love you."

"I love you too." I say, smiling. "So, how about another kiss-" I was interrupted by Ronja's scream.

"THE BIRDIE! HE'S FLYING AWAY!" She shouted. She quickly followed the bird, and Kara took off her. I was about to follow them, but I remembered Marcus. I quickly ran into the house, and faced Marcus.

"Wanna go on a little trip?" I asked in between breathes. He smiled and nodded, and jumped onto my back. We quickly an out of the house and followed Kara and Ronja. Ronja ran so fast, even Kara couldn't keep up. Soon, Ronja stopped at a large hill and there was a loud scream. Kara and I quickly picked her up, and screamed at what we saw in front of us. In front of us was a boy with blood red hair cut to his shoulders that is spiky at the end, he had green eyes and glasses, and was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts. He looked normal, but he had goat horns, and goat legs! Everyone screamed at the same time. Then there was a moment of silence, and soon a muscular girl with long red hair and green eyes joined him. She had horns, goat legs, and a tank top on. She screamed at the sight of us, and we screamed at her. It was silence again, and finally the goat girl spoke.

"Um, uh, are you guys gods or mor-" We didn't let her finish and we screamed.

"Oh my god it talks!" Kara yelled.

"Does he talk too?" I asked, pointing at the boy.

"RAMMIES!" Ronja yelled, running up and hugging the satyr's legs.

We were shocked,but before we could say anything, the ground shook, and everyone went flying. Kara instantly got up and found Ronja who was crying. She quickly picked her up, and I ran up next to them after I found Marcus.

"Riley? Are you okay?" The girl asked when they were both back in where they were standing before.

"Yea Kelley, I'm fine." Riley said. We looked over and gasped, for the girl named Kelley had spikes in her arms and neck, and she collapsed. We looked over at the boy and he grew stronger. Like literally. His arms and chest popped out, and there were flames in his eyes, but it didn't last long. He instantly went back to the way he was before. We looked over to see a large tiger thing with a scorpion tail and spikes all over him. Riley quickly picked up Kelley's bow and shield and went into the large arena where the beast went into.

"What do we do?" Kara yelled.

"We have to help whatever he is! Come on!" I yelled.

"What about the kids?" Kara asked.

"They can stay out here, now let's go!" I yelled, setting Marcus down next to Ronja. We summoned our weapons and ran into the arena. Riley was battling the beast, but he wasn't doing to good. For one thing, the beast shot a bunch of thorns at him, and it him in the side. Then he looked over at Kara and yelled: "BLONDIE! I NEED YOUR TOMAHAWK NOW! I HAVE A PLAN!"

Kara nodded, and gave him the tomahawk. He quickly ran after the tomahawk, and I lost focus, and my vision got blurry. I felt a surge of pain shoot through my pain, and all I heard was Kara yell my name. I looked up at Kara, for now she was holding me and somehow I was on the ground. I heard a weird melody playing, and I looked over to see the satyr playing the pipes. Instantly, a large bubble surrounded them, protecting them from the beast. I didn't hear much, for I was literally dying.

"Shhh, just focus on me Mika." She kept whispering, her tears staining her jacket. Soon, I heard a loud 'POP!' and a bunch of water poured onto me and Kara. Suddenly there was a loud gasp, and we looked over to see grape vines wrapping up the beast. Then, Riley shot the tomahawk and as soon as it hit the beast, it erupted into golden dust. I instantly got up, and Kara gasped. The water from the bubble healed my wounds, and I quickly felt two arms wrap around me.

"Mommy! Did you see what I did?" Ronja exclaimed.

"The grape vines..that was you?" Kara asked, surprised. Ronja nodded, and I looked over to see Riley passed.

"Come on, let's get these people to camp. You get the kids." I say, picking up Riley. Kara nodded, and picked up her flower and placed it back into her hair from the remains of the beast. Then, we excited and found a tall girl dressed like a nurse talking to Marcus.

"Oh hello. My name is Clova. I'm the nurse here at camp half blood. My my what happened to you guys." The nurse asked. Before anyone could answer, there was a bright light, and I looked over to see a giant whip over my head, and Kara had a giant angel over her head.

"What the..what's on our heads?!" I screamed. Clova had her mouth open, and before anyone could answer, a giant pillow appeared over Marcus's head. Everyone screamed. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" I yelled once more.

"It seems as though..you all just got claimed." Clova sighed.

"Claimed?" Kara asked.

"Oh boy, I have some explaining to do." She said. "You might wanna take a seat."


	23. The Maple Sapling

The dragon circled over their heads, and it was terrifying.

"What does it want?" Caelyn asked, dodging one of it's fire balls. They've tried everything to kill it. Stab it, punch it, but nothing worked. The dragon screeched and dove for Bush.

"Bush! Over here!" Misty yelled, her hunter instincts kicking in. Bush quickly dodged and moved out of the way, and Misty went in for a kick. It looked like the kick was pretty powerful, but the dragon was still not damaged. It looked her in the eyes, and huffed.

"OH GOD! SHE'S DOOMED!" Reilly yelled, hiding behind Allison. Caelyn quickly picked up Carson the Duck and looked away. Bush quickly closed his eyes, and everyone was waiting to hear a scream. But it never came. Everyone looked up to see the dragon kneeling in front of Misty, and she was petting it!  
"Aw! You're not a bad guy, you're a cute little dragon aren't you!" Misty said, giggling. The dragon stuck out it's tongue and licked Misty.

"Is it okay to come over there?" Bush asked.

"Yeah, it's okay." Misty said, waving. Everyone slowly moved forward, and soon they were standing in front of the large dragon.

"Aw it's kinda cute.." Bush said, leaning in to pet it. "Hey little guy, how are you-" The dragon growled, and attacked Bush.

"No! Stop! Bad dragon!" Misty yelled, trying to pull him off of Bush. It was no use. The dragon let out a loud growl, and nudged Bush's arm where he had put the Golden Fleece.

"Help! Kill it!" Bush kept whimpering.

"Wait don't! I think it wants the fleece!" Allison yelled, running up and grabbing the cloth from Bush. She was right, because as soon as it left Bush's hand, it tackled Allison.

"Hey, get off of her!" Reilly yelled, summoning her ram staff.

"No Reilly! I'm okay! Here dragon, take it!" She yelled, handing the dragon the fleece. He sniffed it, then grabbed it with his mouth. He huffed and flew back over to Misty.

"Are you okay?" Reilly asked, helping Allison up.

"Yea, I'm okay." Allison said, brushing off the dirt from her pants. Allison quickly ran over to Caelyn and the duck. "Hey uh, can you use your water power thingy to get this stain out?" She asked, pointing to the large brown stain.

"Sure." Caelyn said, summoning water and cleaning the stain."You okay?" She asked once the stain was out.

"Yea, anyway thanks." Allison said, smiling.

"No problem!" Caelyn said, petting Carson. Meanwhile, Reilly walked over to Bush.

"Hey, I'm sorry you almost got eaten by a dragon." She said, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, it's okay. Well I'm okay." He said, looking over at Misty petting the dragon again.

"Are you sure? You seem a little sad." Reilly said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I really miss Breezy. Her and that annoying blonde." They both giggled. Bush smiled and looked at the ground. "Hey uh, I have a question." He said, blushing. Reilly looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yea?" She asked.

"Well uh, would you like to go on a date-" Bush never got to finish, because the ground shook, and they could hear a loud horn.

"Wait a minute, I know that sound!" Misty yelled, getting up.

"Isn't that your emergency conch?" Caelyn asked. Misty quickly nodded.

"But that doesn't make sense. I lost my emergency conch!" Misty gulped. All of a sudden, the ground shook with millions of footsteps, and a bunch of arrows were now flying towards them.

"Guys, get over here!" Misty yelled, running over and grabbing Bush and Reilly. Misty couldn't hold both of them, and Reilly fell. Bush quickly looked behind them at Reilly, and it was like everything was in slow motion. The arrows were flying, now inches away from Reilly who was having trouble getting up. His instincts kicked in, and he knew what he had to do. He quickly ran towards Reilly.

"What are you doing?" Misty yelled towards him. He quickly turned around and smiled.

"I'm being a hero!" He shouted. Reilly quickly closed her eyes, and waited for the arrows to hit her. But something strange happened. She felt two arms wrap around her, and with a loud 'THUMP!' the arrows landed in something. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Bush hugging her, well shielding her from the arrows. She slowly looked up, and saw Bush's mouth wide open. She looked down slowly, and gasped at what she saw. Sticking out of Bush's stomach was at least a dozen arrows. She gasped again and felt the tears coming. Bush groaned again, and fell to the ground. Reilly quickly caught him, and started crying. All of a sudden there was a loud cheer, and everyone looked over to see a small girl emerge from behind the bush.

"Misty! The hunters and I heard your emergency conch! Did we get the enemy-?" The small girl stopped when she saw Bush. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry! Oh my gods!" The small girls eyes went wide and her mouth went open. "I'm so sorry!" She said, once more. The girl quickly turned around and ran back into the woods.

"Re..Reilly." Bush groaned.

"Yes, it's me. You're gonna be okay, I promise." Reilly said, crying harder now.

"Reil..Reilly. I see..stars." Bush said, looking up at the sky.

"No! Stay with me please! Don't you dare die Bush! Breezy needs you! No, I need you!" Reilly said in between breathes.

"Do me a favor. Watch out for her, okay?" Bush said. Reilly quickly nodded.

"I will! I promise I will!" Reilly said, the tears coming even more.

"One more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Play me a song.." He said, handing Reilly a pair of pipes.

"Okay." She answered in a shaky breathe. She quietly played a tune, and Bush smiled, and looked up at the sky. With the final note, Reilly knew he was gone. She quickly busted into another fit of tears, and she put her forehead against Bush's. There was a bright light, and everyone looked over to see Bush was gone, and in his place was a small maple sapling. Reilly quickly dried her tears, and stood up.

"Let's get going." She said, walking over to the others.

"What are we gonna tell Breezy?" Caelyn asked, drying her tears.

"The truth." Reilly answered. "Now, can this dragon fly us to camp?" She asked walking over to Misty.

"Maybe. I mean, it's worth a shot." She replied, wiping her tears too.

"Great, let's get going." Reilly said, climbing onto the dragon. Allison got on behind her, and Caelyn and Carson the Duck were in the back. Misty quickly got on the front, and tapped the dragon.

"Come on big guy. Take us to camp!" She said. The dragon snorted, and took of into the sky.

The small girl stopped when she was far away from the others. She cried, and soon she heard giggling. She looked up to see Mal leaning on a tree, moving a conch shell up and down. The little girl gasped, and instantly knew that was Misty's emergency conch.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Does it matter? And why would I tell you, Artemis?" Mal asked, smiling.

"Because of you we killed an innocent satyr!" Artemis said, crying.

"Ah, well I was hoping it would have been Reilly, but oh well. Anyways, now the real fun begins." Mal said, now laughing like a maniac.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis yelled.

"Let's just say, you will be an important key for helping me get my revenge!" Mal said, holding up her staff.

"What are you..what are you talking about?" Artemis asked once more. Mal smiled.

"You'll see." She said. She quickly raised her staff and slammed it into the ground. Instantly, a large ball of light flew towards Artemis, and with a loud scream, she was gone. Mal laughed, and walked over to where she was. She bent down and picked up a jar, and saw her spell worked. Inside the jar, was a very tiny Artemis.

"Now, let's go shall we?" Mal laughed again, and with a loud spark, they were both gone.


	24. A Tragic Memory

A long time ago, before the hunting took over her life, Misty Fan roamed the woods, wanting an escape from a life that she dreaded. As she flew the dragon above the clouds, with her friends behind her, she dreaded at what she was assigned to do. She had _lied_ to her friends. Yes, she was a hunter of Artemis, that much was true, but it wasn't accidental that she found her friends in the woods. It was all help from **_Mal. _**She remembers the memory like it was yesterday.

She was training with the hunters when all of a sudden something told her to walk over to the cave. Once inside and far away from the other hunters, she looked around and saw Mal sitting on a rock, attending to a fire.

"Who..who are you?" Misty asked.

Mal chuckled. "My name is Mal darling, and I'm here to help you."

"H..help me?" Misty asked.

"Yes darling. It seems as though something in your heart is..missing eh?" Mal replied. Misty gasped. How did she know? How did she know about her secret crush.

"I..don't know what your talking about." Misty lied, sweating.

"Fine you want to play that game huh?" Mal raised an eyebrow. "Then who is Michael?" Misty heart dropped at the sound of that name. Her dirtiest secret was revealed. She knew it was breaking Artemis's rules, but she couldn't help herself. Ever since the clumsy villager accidentally wandered into camp, Misty couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Please! Please I"m begging you! Don't tell the other hunters about this!" Misty cried out, falling to the ground.

"Oh shh. Be quiet child it's alright. I won't tell, but only if you do something for me." Mal whispered, touching Misty's chin.

"Wha...what?" Misty asked, sniffling.

"I need you to lead four demigods to me. Can you do that?" Mal asked. Misty quickly nodded. "Great my child. Here is the directions to their exact location. Now, on the date of April 20, 2016, I need you to lead these four demigods to Mount Killgore. There your mission will be complete, and your secret will be safe forever. Understand?" Misty quickly nodded and looked down at the piece of paper. She instantly gasped at the last name.

"I.. I know him." Misty said, looking up at Mal.

"Hm so it seems. So tragic, but I'm afraid this must be done." Mal said, snickering. "Do we have a deal?" Misty hesitated. Could she really lead her best friend to his death? But if the hunters found out about her secret, she would be done for. She finally made up her mind.

"..Yes." Misty said, shaking Mal's hand.

"Great we have a deal. Now, don't disappointment me!" Mal yelled, disappearing into the wind. Misty quickly dried her tears, and exited the cave.


End file.
